BF: Six Turtles and a Baby or Two
by Kikide
Summary: What happens when Leo is turned into an infant? How will his brothers respond? Will this be their breaking point? And what if Leo's not the only baby the turtles are responsible for? Number 5 in a series. CH. 8 RE-EDITED
1. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Okay, done!**

**A/N: I know this is very short, but it is simply meant to bridge the ending of my previous story with this new one. Now, I know that this whole "one of the turtles gets turned into a baby" thing has been done before, but my idea is to exmane how this would affect all of Leo's brothers. After all, they're accustomed to him being the caretaker. What happens when the roles are reversed, with no hint of whether or not it can be fixed. Just to give you a heads up: my main focus is probably going to be Raph. He's been able to stick by Leo through pretty much everything. So where is his breaking point? In my mind (and since this is my story ;) this would be it. So, enough from me. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

With a sigh, Leo sank down onto his bed. His very own bed in his very own room in, most important of all, his very own dimension. He and his brothers had just returned from what could be considered one of the darkest places Leo had ever seen; a world where the Darksiders had taken over and destroyed everything. Well, almost everything. Although it had been a very close thing, the alternate version of Leo's family had managed to keep from being completely destroyed. Oh, they had their scars, and they certainly still their issues to work out, but at the very basic level they had come out on top.

After reuniting that family's missing Donatello, Leo and his own brothers had escorted the older turtles to their new home in the world where Leo's youngest set of brothers had originated. Just as the Bridger had promised his brothers back before they made their transition to Leo's world of origin, the other dimension was a peaceful one. The war-hardened and scarred turtles would have the chance to heal and reconnect with each other. Leo had every hope that, in time, they would be able to put their pain behind them.

Now it was time for Leo's own family to move forward in their lives. Which meant, much to his brothers' dismay, it would soon be time to begin those team building exercises Leo had warned them about 4 (was it just 4?) days ago. Of course, that was just four days in this dimension. The truth was he and the others had been gone for several weeks. However, with the odd twists moving between dimensions caused on the way time flowed he and the others had returned four days following Donny and Donatello's disappearance.

Suddenly a noise at his door caught Leo's attention, and he looked up to see a shadowed figure standing in his doorway. A quick touch to the figure's mind revealed that it was Leo's second younger brother watching him.

"Come on in, Raph," Leo said quietly. "I'm not asleep."

"Didn't mean to intrude," the younger turtle said as he moved farther into the room. "I just…"

"I understand," Leo said when it became clear the other turtle wasn't going to finish his thought. And he did; he could feel the confusion, uncertainty, and lingering fear rolling off his younger brother. It would seem their older counterparts were not the only ones adversely affected by the dark world they had inhabited. "Well, you might as well crawl up here and get comfortable," the older turtle told Raph.

"I—" Raph spluttered, but Leo just shook his head.

"Bro, we both know we all have some issues to work out after this latest 'adventure.' Might as well get started now." Then Leo gave him a grin. "Besides, I have every notion the Brats are going to end up in here before morning, so you're better off claiming your space now."

But instead of climbing into bed, Raph just shook his head. "I shouldn't have come," he said with some disgust in his voice. He turned to leave, but Leo's voice stopped him cold.

"Hold your shell right there Mr. Sour. What's with the Raphael-attitude tonight?"

"I…" it was clear he was didn't really want to admit to whatever he was feeling. A second look at Leo's no-nonsense stance, however had him confessing, "It's just that seeing how their Raphael and Leonardo treated each other, at least at first, well, I guess it dug up some old memories. Ghosts I thought were good and buried."

With dawning understanding Leo hauled himself out of bed and moved to put an arm around his younger brother. "Raph, that's all over now. And the only ghost you need to worry about around here would kick your shell if he knew you were moping about a past that is well put behind you."

"But—"

"No 'buts,'" Leo told him firmly. "Stop channeling Raphael and listen to your big brother. We've already worked through those issues. Barring some unforeseen cataclysmic incident, I doubt there is very little that could tear this family apart like that again."

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and hugged him tight. "I just couldn't do it, Leo. I watched how much my older self was hurting, how much it tore him up to not have his older brother there, and I know I couldn't do it. Maybe I've become too dependent, but I need you here."

"Shhh," Leo soothed, rubbing his brother's shell. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you, so there's nothing to worry about; except me kicking your butt for not letting me go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. So can we go to bed now?"

Raph laughed. "Sure, let's get some sleep. After all, we wouldn't want someone of your advanced years to fail to get his rest."

"Yes, well, me and my 'advanced years' will show a thing or two. Tomorrow; after I've gotten some sleep."

And as the two turtles snuggled down into the bed, Raph couldn't help but revel in the comforting sensation of having his big brother at his side. He didn't know what he would do if that ever changed, and he fervently prayed that he'd never have to find out.


	2. Oh, Baby!

**Okay, here's the next part. For those of you keeping count ;) here is baby number one. **

* * *

Early the next morning the turtles were up and going. True to his word, Leo had his brothers performing a team building exercise. This exercise was unlike any the brothers had experienced before. Rather than the typical repetitions of katas and sparring Leo had them playing a game. With his brothers' help he had secured everything breakable in the Lair, giving them nearly the entire space to use. The rules were simple. First, he had placed Raph and Raphael so that they were working with their opposite set of brothers. Each team had a set goal. The point of the game was to get the ball, which was actually a weight-filled tennis ball, into the other team's goal. The catch was no one could hold the ball for more than three steps, and the other team could use whatever ninja skills they had to steal the ball away. Leo himself was the wild card. Since he was on neither team the younger turtles could never be certain if he was gong to help or hinder their progress, thus making him a moving, thinking obstacle to be avoided if at all possible. Needless to say, the brothers were having a blast.

As Leo stood off to the side to observe his brothers for a few moments he was pleased to see that the unconventional exercise seemed to be working. His brothers were getting better at anticipating each other's moves, as well as their new speed and strength capabilities. Leo grinned to himself. Time to change things up.

Leo had just called his brothers together to reassign them when a visibly frantic Casey Jones entered the Lair, ushering in his _very_ pregnant wife. It only took a moment of observation to realize that April was very pregnant _and_ in labor.

"Uh, Casey, I think you took a wrong turn somewhere," Donnie ventured as he came to the same realization. "This isn't the hospital."

"No duh, genius," Casey snapped back. "But we didn't have a whole lot of options."

"Hey, watch how you talk to my brothers you moron," Raphael shot back. "And what do you mean you didn't have a whole lot of options? There are at least three hospitals within driving distance of your apartment."

"Yeah, and all of them are busy taking in casualties from the massive collisions on the freeway," Casey shot back. "Believe me; I called all three. So it was either bring her here, or try to make it across town, through the snow and the backed-up traffic to the hospital on the other side of the city."

"It was my decision, Donnie," April told him. "I knew that you had been boning up on birthing techniques and information, just in case. I figured we'd probably be better off coming here than trying to get across town. Especially since my contractions are about, oh, three minutes apart."

"What," Casey exclaimed. "You told me they were more than seven minutes apart!"

"Yes, and see how much, well relatively, calmer you stayed," April shot back. "Now, why don't you, Raph, and Raphael go find something to keep you occupied for the next several hours while Donnie, Donatello, and I take care of business here?"

"No way," Casey said obstinately. "That's my kid, too. I'm going to be here when she's born."

"Casey," April said with strained patience, "there is going to be screaming, name calling, and lots of rather disgusting bodily fluids. Do you really want to be here for all of that?"

Everyone could see the conflict on Casey's face. His desire to stay with his wife clearly clashed with his desire to avoid the above mentioned screaming, name-calling, and copious amounts of bodily fluids. Easily reading her husband's turmoil, April said, "Casey my love, I will not think any less of you, nor will it diminish your daughter' love for you, if you are not here when she's born. Now, go get your playmates and get out of here."

Finally convince, if not altogether happy, Casey turned and allowed the Menaces to escort him out of the Lair. April sighed as he left. "I know he means well," she told the remaining turtles, "but he would have been more of a hindrance than a help if he had stayed."

"You don't have to explain to us," Donatello said. "Now, why don't we get everything set up in the infirmary and take a look at what's going on." And with that, he and Donnie quickly escorted April out of the room.

"I believe I will follow your two medically inclined siblings," Master Splinter told Leo. "I have a feeling I may be of some use to Mrs. O'Neal-Jones."

"And I'll get the Brats to help me get the Lair put back in shape," Leo said. "It will help keep them distracted from what's going on in the other room, _and_ give them something constructive to do."

And with that, the remaining members of the family went their separate ways.

TMNTTMNT

Three hours later, Leo didn't have to be told something was wrong. Although the Geeks hadn't said anything, the emotions rolling off them revealed the truth all the same. Giving the Brats rare mid-week permission to go the movies, Leo sent them out the door, and then he 

headed toward tension filled infirmary. Seeing as how both Donatello and Master Splinter were deeply involved in their care of April, Leo pulled Donnie aside to ask what was going on.

"As far as we can tell, the baby is slightly in the wrong position," Donnie told him. "We were hoping the situation would correct itself, but it's beginning to look like it's not going to."

"So what are your options," Leo asked.

"Well, we could wait a while longer to see if something changes," Donnie said, "but the problem with that is April is getting weaker the longer this goes on."

"Okay, so what's option two," Leo pushed.

"Well, Donatello and I agree that it would be a relatively simple matter to manually adjust the baby's position. The problems with is April is very tense right now. Since we have to do this without the aid of any painkillers, this will probably be very painful for her, and possibly create a slight hazard for the baby."

"But if April were to relax," Leo asked. "Would that decrease the danger to the baby?"

"If, by some miracle April were able to relax enough, the chance the baby would be hurt goes down to pretty much zero," Donnie replied. "But, like I said, at this point getting April to relax at all would take a miracle."

"Then just call me Miracle Max," Leo said. "I think I can your problem, even without the drugs."

Donnie wasn't sure what his older brother intended, but he trusted Leo that he didn't bother questioning him as he led the way to the bed where April was moaning in exhausted agony.

"Hey there, April-girl," Leo said quietly as he took his friend's hand. "Donnie explained what's going on, and I think I can help. But first, do you trust me?"

April, in too much pain to say anything, just nodded her head, her tear-filled eyes looking at Leo with renewed hope.

"All right, then," Leo said as he father stepped away to allow Leo access to the hurting human. "The first thing I want you to do is close your eyes." April immediately did so. "Good girl," Leo said encouragingly. "Now, just listen to my voice. Feel my hand in yours. That's right now; all that matters right now is you and me. There's nothing else going on; it's just the two of us. Next, I want you to picture all your pain and discomfort like a weight you are hold in your hand. Do you feel it? Now, I want you to shift as much of that weight as you can from your hand to mine. Do you feel it getting lighter? Come on, April-girl, you can give me more than that. You know how strong I am; I can handle the weight. That's right. Good girl."

Donnie and Donatello could only watch in awe as April, supported as she now was by Leo's empathy, began to relax. Within minutes she was more than relaxed enough for Donatello to do what he had to in order to reposition the baby. Speaking directly to his brother he said, "Okay, Leo, everything's ready. All she needs to do is push."

Under Leo's gently guidance, that is exactly what April did. Three strong pushes and the baby was out. It didn't take long for the sound of a newborn's wailing to fill the previously silent Lair. And that's when things really got crazy.

"Damn, she's bleeding," Donatello cursed, the unusual expletive from the mild mannered turtle revealing his distress. "Donnie, Master Splinter, I'm going to need some help here!"

Thus it was that Leo found himself holding wrapped but still squalling newborn, and firmly booted out of the infirmary. Rather uncertain as to what one did with a crying infant, Leo began to gently bounce the unhappy baby very gently as he sent as much soothing emotion as he could toward her. Lulled by both the motion and the waves of loving emotion coming her way, the newest member of the turtle's family was soon fast asleep in her large, green-skinned uncle's arms.

* * *

**P.S. As an addendum to my previous author's notes, maybe calling it Raph's breaking point isn't exactly what I meant. Rather, what I'm thinking is: what would be the one thing Raph just couldn't be able to deal with? To my mind it would be losing his big brother's supportive presence. And considering how many times I've killed Leo (or almost killed him), I think for Raph this would be even worse. After all, Leo would still be alive, but he would no longer be the Big Brother. Hopefully that makes sense. Guess we'll see.**


	3. Introducing

**Okay, here's the next part. Hope it puts everyones' mind at ease regarding April. ;) And for those of you who caught my changed spelling of Donny's name, chalk it up to my brain misfiring. For some reason I got it stuck in my head that I had been spelling it that way all along. Oh, well. Thanks for pointing it out, though! So, enough chit-chat. Go read the chapter already!**

* * *

That was how his brothers and Casey found Leo half an hour later: the baby sound asleep in his arms. Without a word, and not even a glance at the infant snuggled securely to her green-skinned uncle's chest Casey tore through the Lair and straight for the infirmary. When he Donatello met him at the doorway and admitted him rather than turning him away Leo knew April must on the mend.

"So," Raphael drawled. "Hear you had some 'excitement' around here while we were gone."

"I don't know that I would call it excitement," Leo replied, his voice low in deference to the slumbering child in his arms, "but it certainly got tense for a while."

"So, what happened," Raph asked. "The Geeks only said that April had some trouble, but that with your help she was able to recover."

"I'll tell you in a minute," Leo said with a grin, "but first, why don't you come meet your new niece? She's waking up, and she's anxious to meet her uncles."

Both younger turtles gave Leo a worried look.

"Uh, Leo, she's not even an hour old yet," Raph said, taking a nervous step away from the wrapped bundle in Leo's arms. "I doubt she's even aware of much of anything."

Leo just shook his head, though the grin never left his face. "Ah, but how 'normal' do you think a child born into this family is going to be? Besides, even if April and Casey hadn't been covered in our blood enough times to imbue them with trace amounts of the same mutagen that transformed us, there is the fact that they are very much a part of the, for want of a better term, spiritual net that has tied us together as a family."

"So what you're saying…" Raphael ventured.

"Is that this little girl very much an empath, just like her uncles," Leo concluded. "Even in the womb she was soaking up our…presence I guess you could say. I didn't realize how much she had taken in until I was helping April during the delivery."

"I'd say you did a damn bit more than that," Casey exclaimed as he joined the trio of turtles. "The Geeks say that if it wasn't for you there's a very good chance both April and the baby wouldn't have made it. I owe you both of their lives."

At this, Leo's face flushed with embarrassment, but he managed to protest, "They are part of this clan. What else was I going to do? Besides, the Genius twins were just as much a help as I was."

"Oh, we know," Casey said. "That's why we've decided to name the baby after all three of you. Permit me to introduce Alexandra Donnaleigha."

"Don…Donna-who," Leo spluttered, though he never lost his secure hold on the baby in his arms. The others laughed, not used to seeing the usually serene older turtle so discombobulated.

"Donnaleigha," Raph said, a smile now on _his_ face. "Say it with me: Don-uh-lee-uh. Donnaleigha. It's not that hard a name to pronounce."

"If it's all the same to you, I thin I'll just call her Lexi," Leo said. "Which reminds me." He looked at Casey. "Here you go, papa. I believe this is yours." He held out the infant to a suddenly spluttering Casey.

"I…what…how?" He looked at Leo. "What am I supposed to do with her? I don't even know how to hold her."

This time Leo's smile was gentle, with no hint of mockery. "It's not difficult," he said. "Here, support her neck on your arm like this. That's right. Now, hold her close to your chest, nice and firm. Don't worry Casey; you're not going to break her."

Once the baby was settled in her father's arms, Casey could only stare at her in shocked wonder. "That…that's my little girl," he stuttered.

"She's beautiful," Leo told him. "Fortunately she took after her mother rather than you."

Just then, Lexi began to wail. Casey shot Leo a deer-in-the-headlights look. "What'd I do," he said in a panic.

"Calm down, moron," Raphael jeered. "I'm betting the tadpole's hungry. After all, she's had a tough day."

"What am I gonna do," Casey stammered. "I can barely hold her, much less feed her. Wait. What am I going to feed her? I…I…"

"Casey, relax," Leo said. "The Geeks were all prepared for this. Just follow me to the kitchen and we'll get her taken care of."

"Here," Casey said, gently thrusting the still wailing infant at Leo. "You take her. I don't want to drop her or anything."

Smothering a laugh, Leo just took the crying baby and headed off toward the kitchen. As they crossed the Lair, Raph said, "Hey, Leo. Where'd you learn all this baby stuff? You've never been around kids before."

"When I learned that the Geeks were preparing for the possibility of having to deliver the baby, I asked them to get me some information on parenting for new parents," Leo replied. "I figured if we were going to have an infant around, I'd better understand what was going to be involved."

Casey just shook his as he watched Leo prepare a bottle of formula one handed while still cradling the screaming Lexi. "Leo, my friend, you would make one hell of a dad."

Only Raph saw the momentary flash of pain that crossed his big brother's face before Leo replaced it with a mostly sincere smile. "Casey, you've met my brother. Who needs kids when I've got them to look after?"

But Raph could his big brother didn't entirely mean it. The younger turtle had never considered it, given that there was practically no chance that any of them would ever have families of their own, but it made sense that of all of them Leo would most want to be a father. He was, after all, a natural protector and nurturer. In that very instant there was nothing Raph wished more than that he could grant his brother's unspoken wish somehow and give him the family he wasn't sure even Leo knew he wanted.

A moment later his attention was pulled back to the present as Leo made Casey sit down at the table. Once the human was settled, Leo handed the baby back to her father, along with the bottle.

"All right, Case," Leo said. "All you have to do is hold the bottle right there. She knows what do; she'll do all the work. Now, once she's finished, I'll show you how to burp her. From what I read that is absolutely essential, unless you want her screaming at you while the gas works its way through her system.

For the next little while, no noise was heard beyond the quiet sound of Lexi sucking on the bottle while her father and uncles sat and watched in loving awe at the miracle before them.


	4. I Had a Dream

**So here's the next part. Our story is really beginning to take off now, so please make sure your seats and trays are in an upright and locked position. Here we go!**

* * *

Raph was dreaming; that much he was aware of. But despite this realization, he could exert no control over the events taking place. Without conscious thought, his dream self departed the Lair and headed out into the sewer tunnels. It didn't take long for Raph to recognize the route he was taking, for he and his bros had traversed it numerous times before; he was headed for the docks. Keeping to the shadows even in this dream world, Raph moved past the busy and bustling commercial docks, and headed toward the run-down, all-but-deserted end of the docks that had gone out of use when the city updated its building codes and standards. Still, Raph never entered any of the abandoned and dilapidated warehouses that still (mostly) stood in this part of the waterfront. Instead, he moved right past them and straight into the water. As he began to swim, Raph was beginning to have doubts about his sanity. After all, to all appearances, he was headed straight out to the open water. And then he saw it.

Raph wasn't sure how long the ship had been in the water, or even why it had not yet been removed or salvaged for scrap metal or nothing else, but it was quite clear that the shipwrecked cargo ship was his destination. Scurrying up the anchor chain, which by some miracle was still firmly attached, Raph made his way to the main hatch at the bow of the ship. It was incredibly dark in the bowels of the vessel, but with the twisted version of reality that makes anything in a dream seem reasonable, he was still able to see quite clearly.

Down and down he went, deeper and deeper into the interior of the dead ship. Despite the maze-like nature of the pathway, Raph was certain that if he ever found this ship again he would be able to repeat this journey with his eyes closed. At last he arrived at his destination. 

The door before him was shut, and if Raph had been in control, it would have remained that way, for he would have turned around right then and headed home. But whoever was running this dream lifted Raph's hand to the hatch and pushed it open.

On the other side of the door was what obviously was some sort of laboratory. Abandoned test tubes and beakers, as well as blank computer screens filled the room. After finding himself abruptly once more in control of his dream body, Raph turned to leave. He didn't like the feel of this room (too many memories of Bishop and his all too numerous labs). Besides, laboratories were the domain of the Geeks. He had no business being here. He was halfway out the door when a new, but very familiar, noise stopped him. It was the wail of a newborn infant. Dread filling him, Raph turned back to the room. Following the haunting sound, he made his way through the abandoned equipment to the far wall. There he found two ovular, roughly egg-shaped machines. It was from here that the crying was originating. Suddenly, a second cry joined the first, and Raph knew that, contained within that pair of machines were a pair of babies that needed his help. He reached out to open the first one and…

…found himself sitting up, wide awake, in his own bed. His heart was pounding, and he was shaking from the adrenaline still coursing through his body. As he was still orienting himself to the change of location, a half heard whisper sound in his ear: "A gift and a thanks. Now a curse. Help him."

Without a thought, merely acting on instinct, Raph was out of bed through his door, headed directly for Leo's room. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he _knew_ he needed to get to his big brother. Easing into Leo's bedroom, Raph was startled to find the bed unmade, but the room empty. Refusing to panic just yet, Raph made his way toward the kitchen. After all, there was a very good chance Leo had merely gone to get a glass of water, or to use the restroom.

When both of those locations turned up empty, Raph's paranoia shot up another notch. Still, there was one more place he had to check before he woke the others. Moving at a near run, Raph tore into the dojo; the dark, deserted dojo. Finally, the panic broke through, and Raph sent a silent, mental cry for help to all his brothers. Within minutes they had joined him, some more bleary eyed than others, in the dojo.

"Raph," Donny complained as he yawned, "do you realize it is three in the morning?"

"Leo's missing," Raph told the others without preamble, ignoring his brother's mild reprimand.

"What do you mean 'missing,'" Raphael growled.

"I mean he is not in his room, the kitchen, the bathroom, or here," Raph replied. "And if he had been with any of you, or even in the Lair somewhere, he'd have come running as soon as he realized I was beginning to freak out. Hence my conclusion that he is missing."

Donatello, who was slightly more awake than the others, said, "Or he could have decided to take a really early morning run. Who knows, maybe he couldn't sleep and wanted to work off some excess energy. After all, wherever he is, Leo is still alive an unharmed because I can still feel him in here." He pointed to his head where the empathic connection to his older brother was still as firmly connected as ever. "I know," Donatello said, "we'll go check the security system logs. If Leo signed out, it will be in there."

With no better suggestions put forth, the other followed the older Genius to his computer, where he quickly pulled up the security logs for the past several hours. As he scanned what looked like nothing more than gibberish to Raph, he kept making satisfied noises under his breath. Until…

"Okay, that's weird," Donatello said. Turning to Donny he said, "Take a look at this." The second Genius turtle moved his twin's side to look at what Donatello was pointing to. When nothing else was said for several minutes, Raph impatiently demanded,

"Well, anyone care like sharing?"

"There's an anomaly in the security logs," Donny explained. "Three 'blips,' no longer than a hundredth of a second each, right around 12:30 this morning. The system then shows normal operation until 12:35, when the 'blips' return, again each no longer than one one-hundredth of a second, and the systems have been normal once more since then."

"What's so odd about that," Raphael asked. "Maybe there was a hiccup in the system.

"You don't understand," Donatello said. "We have this system set up so that the slightest interruption in its operation will send us a warning. So we should have heard about each of those six 'blips.'"

"So, what does it mean," Michelangelo asked. "And please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Donatello said regretfully. "I mean, we've seen at least one being who was able to slip through the sensors without any interference, so why shouldn't there be more of them?"

"But…but Leo doesn't seem to be in agonizing pain," Mikey stammered. "That has to be a good thing. Right?"

"I'm not sure," Donatello said. "But at least one of our visitors came back. About 45 minutes ago, actually."

At that, Raph's eyes went wide as his dream that wasn't a dream came back to him. "I think I understand now," he murmured to himself.

"What was that," Raphael questioned, having heard his twin's whispered comment to himself.

"I think our visitor was trying to get help," Raph told his brothers. He quickly related the events of his dream, ending with the plea that has been whispered in his ear upon his awaking. "I don't think our guests meant Leo any harm. But something went wrong, and now Leo needs our help."

"Do you boys always have to jump the gun on me," a new voice asked from behind the group. They all turned to see ghost Leo "standing" to the rear of the Brats. "I just received word 

of what's taken place, and I came to let you know, only to find that you're about two steps ahead of where I though you would be."

"Hey, maybe if you weren't so slow we wouldn't have the chance to get ahead," Raphael smarted back. "But since that's neither here nor there right now, why don't you fill in the gaps."

"Or I could just sit here and wait for you to do it yourself, Mr. Smarty-Pants," Leo shot back.

"Guys," Donatello interrupted. "Hate to disrupt this little love fest you've got going on, but I'd rather like to hear what happened to Leo."

"Sorry," the young spirit said, looking rather abashed. "So, anyway, back to the story. It seems that the Faerins, also known as Faeries, a race of spirit beings that have selected Earth as their home, decided to honor Earth's new Avatar. Together with their brothers and sisters from the alternate world you just returned from, they decided to give Leo something no one else could: a child."

"What," the others spluttered in complete shock. Of all things, this was the last thing they had expected to hear.

"Yes, well, apparently there had been some difficulty in determining just what to gift Leo with, until they heard Raph's wish that Leo could somehow have children of his own. Despite their non-physical nature, or maybe because of it, the Faerins are exceptional scientists, so they were able to collect enough raw genetic material to create a brand new, non-cloned infant turtle. They only thing they needed was Leo's genetic material so that the baby truly would be his offspring."

"So they just came and took him," Raphael growled.

"Not without his permission," the ghost insisted. "If they hadn't gotten his agreement before taking him with them they would have been no better than the Broanins, known in Earth mythology as Brownies, who are their Darkside counterparts. Which leads us to the second part of the story. It seems everything was going well, and process was nearly complete, when the Broanins attacked the lab. Now, the Faerins might be amazing scientists, but they are not fighters. Usually they can depend in their skills at stealth to keep them hidden from the Broanins. So, when they were attacked, they came fleeing directly to the Council. Unfortunately, Faerins can be very flighty creatures, so trying to get the whole story out of them might be next to impossible. All they could tell us for certain is that Leo and the child were in peril, and we needed to send help as quickly as possible."

"So where is he," Michelangelo asked. "Did they at least tell you that much?"

"I'm afraid not," the younger version of Leonardo said apologetically.

Suddenly, Raph's early morning visitor made complete sense. "I don't think all the Faerins are as flighty as they seem," he said.

"What do you mean," Donny asked.

"I mean that I think I can lead us to Leo," Raph said. "And it all started with a dream."


	5. And Babies Make Ten

**Okay, so here it is. The grand unveiling. Not that much gets unveiled (evil grin). Still, hope you enjoy it. Oh, and a note I forgot to add to the last chapter. In regards to the Broanins: the "rao" in this name is pronounced the same way it is in the word "broad," so they would be the "brah-nins" In anycase, continue on and enjoy.**

* * *

It was eerie just how much like his dream this trip out the half-sunken cargo ship was. The shadows were the same; people were in the same locations; cars passed at exactly the same times. Shell, Raph would have sworn that even the roaches in the sewer were dead on in the same positions. It was unnerving to say the least. Unlike his dream, however, this trip was much noisier. After all, there were a lot more individuals going this time, and two of them were the Brats. Enough said.

"So, will we have to face these Broanin-things," Raph asked their ghostly companion. "How do you fight something like that anyway?"

"I'll be able to tell if there are any Broanins still present," the younger version of Leo said. "If they, I'll get rid of them. After all, it takes a spirit to fight a spirit, unless you have an Avatar available to lend a hand."

"Which we don't at the moment," Raphael said in disgust. "But since we're talking about these Brownie-things, what kinds of things might they have done to Leo? I mean, are we talking stubbed toe, or life-threatening injury?"

"For the most part, the Broanins are about as low-level Darkside as you can get," ghost-Leo replied. "They tend to be more mischievous than malicious. Their tactics tend to be 

harassment and inconvenience rather than actual evil. They like to take what the Faerins have done and twist it, just slightly."

"So," Michelangelo asked. "How does that translate into English?"

"This is only a guess," the transparent turtle said, "but I could see them creating a second baby. But whereas the infant created the Faerins will be easy going and easy to take care of, the 'dream' child if you will, a child created by the Broanins would probably be irritable, colicky, and all around unpleasant."

"But, how would that get back at Leo and the rest of us," Mikey asked.

"Because you can't honestly tell me that you would abandon an infant mutant, much less one that carries your brother's genes," the family ghost replied. "Nope, we're all too responsible for that. So instead you'll suffer with an infant that is fussy and difficult to deal with. Think about it: waking you in the middle of the night. Refusing to go to sleep. Excessively yucky diapers. You get the picture."

"But you're certain it won't be a ravaging, bloodthirsty monster whose throat I'll need to slit," Raphael asked. The tone of the question was only half regretful.

"Probably not," he was told. The scary part was phantom Leo's tone was identical to Raphael's.

"Shh, guys, this is the tricky part," Raph suddenly hissed. "Between here and the water is open ground. The last thing we need is to be seen." That shut everyone up; even the Brats. With all the skill of ninja that had been drummed into them since childhood, the six corporeal turtles made it across the open expanse and into the water with no hint of their passing. As for ghost Leo, he couldn't be seen by those he didn't wish to see him anyway.

Once in the water, Raph took point again. This time his brothers were too busy swimming to make much noise, much to Raph's relief. After about fifteen minutes of steady swimming, the group reached the half-submerged cargo ship. Once again the dream proved true, and the six turtles were able to scale the anchor chain up on to the ship. Their ghostly companion simply floated up to the top deck of the ship.

"This way," Raph whispered. "And keep the lights off until we get below deck. It's a clear night, so any light is going to be visible for quite a distance. The last thing we need is some nosy busybody coming to investigate."

Following Raph's lead, the six other turtles made their way across the debris strewn deck to a rather rusty door. It took a little effort, but the door finally opened with a squeal. All of the turtles winced at the noise.

"Sorry," Raph said with a grimace. "Didn't realize it was going to do that." The others just shrugged it off and continued to file after him into the darkened depths of the derelict vessel. Once they were well away from the door, Raph gave permission for the lights to be lit. The Brats then earned a smack apiece as they laughed at how their Genius older brothers looked wearing their headlamps.

"Laugh away, goofballs," Donny told them. "At least we won't have to worry about losing our light should it come to a fight."

"Uh, excuse me," Raph growled at his younger siblings. "We're in the middle of a rescue mission, remember? Cut the idle chatter already!"

"Geesh, touch much," Mikey commented once his older brother was out of hearing. "This is the moodiest I've seen Raph since before, well, before Leo died."

"Which one," his twin asked, a brow ridge raised in question.

"Our first one," Mikey said. "You know, the one that you can currently see through."

"Our brother is feeling a heavy weight of responsibility," said transparent turtle said, suddenly appearing from thin air. "By sending that dream to him, the Faerins have placed to load of finding Leo before it is too late on Raph's shoulders. Perhaps you should cut him a little slack at the moment."

The Brats shrugged but agreed. If Raph needed some space right now to get him through this, then space it what he would get.

TMNTTMNT

It took nearly ten minutes to get through the darkened hallways to the lab that Raph had seen in his dream. It seemed the Faerin that had visited him had been more interested in making sure he knew which way to go, and so didn't bother showing him the obstacles that would be in his way. Of course, for a spirit being, things like half-rotted floors and buckled bulkheads weren't exactly a hindrance. Finally, though, the family arrived outside the familiar door.

Before anyone was allowed it the room, Raph looked at their ghostly companion. "Any Broanins still around that we need to worry about."

The shade closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "No. The place is deserted. It's safe to go in."

"Okay Donny and Donatello, this is where I turn it over to you," Raph said, turning to his younger brothers. "You'll know more about the stuff in there than any of the rest of us, so you two can take point. Those egg machine things are at the very back of the lab. Just keep going back and you can't miss them." With that, he pushed the door open, then moved aside to allow his two science-savvy siblings to pass through.

If their mission hadn't been so dire, the two Geniuses would have been on Cloud Nine with so much advance lab equipment to explore. As it was, they simply by-passed it and kept moving toward the back of the lab.

As for Raph, he found the lab even eerier in person. The only thing missing was the haunting wail of an infant's cry. No sooner had the thought passed through his mind than the sound of a newborn baby crying filled the room. His sense of urgency kicking up a notch, Raph urged, "A little faster guys. Something tells me something isn't quite right." That's when the second cry also began.

Picking up their pace, the turtles were soon standing in front of the two ovular machines. Both were, as Raph had described, roughly egg shaped, and made from an unusual silvery-white metal. A seam could be clearly seen running the circumference of the "egg," but there was no visible means of opening it. That, of course, didn't bother the two Geniuses. Without a word, they each approached one of the machines and began running their fingers over it.

"I don't get it," Donatello said after a few minutes of fruitless searching. "There has to be a way to open these things."

"Hey, it looks like a giant egg," Michelangelo said lightly. "Why don't you just ask it to hatch open?"

Immediately upon the word "hatch," both machines began to quiver slightly, and the "egg" began to split directly along the seam.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Donny said with a groan.

"Actually, it makes sense," their ghostly guide said. "The Faerins are very much beings of the light; almost childish at times. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that the Brats would be able to, excuse the pun, _crack_ the code."

"Hate to interrupt, but heads up bro," Raphael suddenly growled. "We've got contact."

Sure enough, both machines were completely open, revealing their unusual contents. There, covered in what was obviously whatever passed for placental material inside the machine were two _very_ tiny infant turtles.

"Uh, which one's the good baby, and which the evil spawn," Mikey asked, looking at the two infants.

"Doesn't matter now," Donatello said as he reached into his machine and carefully picked up the now silent, sticky infant. "We're taking both of them home with us. I'm going to run some blood tests on both of them once we're back at the Lair; maybe that will give us some more answers. Right now, we just need to get them home."

"Uh, Donatello," Raphael said. "I just thought of something. How are we going to get these two home? I mean, we swam here."

"Don't worry, we came prepared for that," Donny assured him as he pulled a soft blanket from his trusty bag and began to wrap his baby in it. "We have two specially designed rafts that will allow us to tow the babies back to the shore. We just need to move quickly before it gets any lighter outside."

The six turtles turned back to the door. They were almost there, when a flash of light caught Raph's eye. With a cry of dismay he pulled Leo's partially unsheathed katanas, mask, and other equipment from a half-hidden side table.

"So, Leo was here," Donny said, almost to himself.

"But, if he's not here now, where did he go," Raphael asked back.

"We'll have to worry about that later," Donatello said. "It's almost five in the morning. Getting home is going to be a lot more difficult, and we need to get these two home _now._ Wherever Leo is, he would definitely put the safety of these two before his own. Once they're safely back at the Lair, then we can try and figure out what happened to Leo."

Unable to argue with their brother's logic, the turtles continued back the way they had come.

**For my reviewer who filled in the gaps about childbirth, I appreciate the information. I have a plan for a later chapter to help rectify my unintentional mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out.**


	6. Homeward Bound

**I will admit it: I don't like this chapter. However, all of the turtles refused to talk to me, so this is kind of a filler chapter. Hopefully they will get a little more vocal here in the next few days. Still, hope this will tide you over until someone opens up again. ;)**

* * *

The trip home, as one might expect, took much longer than the trip out. After carefully climbing out of the bowels of the downed ship, which proved quite interesting at times as the babies had to be passed from turtle to turtle so that some of the trickier obstacles could be maneuvered, the family had faced the most daunting part of the trip: the swim back to shore. While ghost Leo headed back to report to Master Splinter, and to check to see if the Faerins were any more coherent, once again Donny and Donatello came to the rescue. They produced the promised "rafts" from their magic bags, and with Raph and Raphael carefully towing the two infants through the water the family had made it back to shore safely. No sooner had they reached the shore, however, then both infants began to scream; loudly.

"What's wrong with them," Mikey asked, his eyes wide with concern. "Did we break them?"

"I'm willing to bet they're hungry," Donatello said. "Babies need to eat pretty soon after they're born. Heck, Leo had to bring Lexi back and help April nurse her before we even finished getting April completely stabilized. Good thing he'd already established the mental connection with her; poor April was so out of it I don't think she could have done it on her own."

"So what are we going to do about the pipsqueaks," Raphael growled. "They're going to attract the attention of every Joe Schmoe in the area if we don't get them quiet."

"Hopefully this will tide them over until we can get them back to the Lair," Donny said, pulling two bottles pre-prepared bottles from his bag. "I wish we could heat them up, but we'll have to make due for the moment."

Cuddling one of the babies to his plastron, Donny stuck the bottle in the open mouth, but the screaming child did not respond.

"What's wrong with him," Raph asked. "Lexi took her bottle like a champ."

"Well, not being there to actually see it I can only speculate," Donny said. "But I suspect Leo had something to do with that. After all, babies have to learn how to eat. I'm willing to bet that Leo, who seemed to have bonded quite closely to Lexi, was somehow helping her know what to do."

"Speaking infants and eating, what on earth are you feeding them," Raphael asked, though his tone suggested he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. "I didn't think they made formula for babies this young."

"It's actually genetically altered goat's milk," Donatello said. "You're going to laugh, but we actually bought a goat after we found at that April was pregnant. With April's help we 

were able to genetically modify the milk the goat produces so that it is much closer to what a human mother would produce. In fact, it's the same stuff Leo had Casey feed to Lexi."

"Wait," Michelangelo said, his expression bewildered. "Where on earth are you hiding a goat?"

"We made arrangements with a family who lives on the outskirts of the city," Donny said as he tried once more to convince the screaming infant in is arms to take the proffered bottle. "They have a whole herd of goats, so they keep ours with theirs. In exchange, we've helped improve some of their outdated farming equipment, and Casey helps with any mechanic work that needs to be done."

Suddenly, the sound of voices drew the turtles' attention. Humans! And it sounded like they were coming straight toward the group. Immediately Raphael sprang into action.

"Donny, give that baby to Raph." Before either brother could protest, Raphael said, "Raph, you know this area better than anyone. I want you to take Donatello and the babies back to the Lair as quickly as you can. That will be faster if there are only two of you. The rest of us will stay here and try to distract the unwanted attention."

With no room for argument, Raph reluctantly took the baby from his younger brother. To everyone's astonishment, the baby almost immediately stopped screaming. For the longest moment, it simply stared up at Raph with eyes that were the exact shape of Leo's. In fact, Raph thought rather whimsically, the look in the infant's eyes was very similar to the expectant look Raph had often see in his big brother's eyes, almost as if the baby were saying, "Well, you heard the turtle! Let's get going."

Without another word, Raphael and the others disappeared into the grey light of the early morning. Left with no other choice, Raph said quietly to Donatello, "Follow me. We can get to the sewers this way."

Although the entrance Raph led him to wasn't far, Donatello could see why the older turtle hadn't suggested it before. There just wasn't enough concealment for all six turtles to use, which would have left a them vulnerable to being seen, especially in the encroaching light of the approaching dawn. As it was, it was a tight squeeze for just the two turtles and their small passengers to keep under cover. Donatello couldn't help heaving a silent sigh of relief when he and Raph were finally safely back in the familiar environment of the sewer tunnels.

"I hate this," Raph said some time later, once they were well away from any human populated areas.

"This is where you were needed," Donatello replied, not having to be told just what it was his brother hated. "Your twin was right; the babies need to get home as quickly as possible, and you were the most familiar with that area of the city, thereby making you the best choice fore getting them safely away."

"I just feel useless," Raph told his brother. "First I freak out over that dream, wasting time we could have been using to get to Leo, and then we don't even find him, and finally I have to retreat while the others watch our backs."

Donatello sighed; he hated dealing with a Raph/Raphael guilt trip. At least when Leo was guilt tripping you could typically use logic to get him back on track. The Menaces were so driven by emotion, however, that logic had little or no effect on them. Fortunately, at least with Raph, there was one ploy that usually worked.

"What would Leo have done," Donatello asked. "First off, he wouldn't blame you for not recognizing that dream as a message. In fact, if our very own Casper the Friendly Ghost hadn't shown up, it's very likely we never would have put the pieces together, simply because there was no way of knowing that dream was anything more than a dream. Secondly, I think we can all agree that while Leo was in that lab at some point, he wasn't there anymore when we showed up. And at that point, the safety of the babies, and the rest of the family, took precedence over finding him; he'd tell you that himself. As for 'running away,' as you seem to 

see our current state, Leo would tell you he was utilizing our different strengths. At that moment you were the best choice to get these two to safety, while Raphael was the better choice for watching our backs. Now, do you having any more whining you want to do, or can we pick up our pace? I really need to get these two home and start running some tests."

Raph considered his "younger" brother for a moment, and then shook his head with a small smile. "You have been spending way too much time with Donny and Leo; your verbal butt kicking skills are improving."

"I can't help it if I have learned from the masters," Donatello replied, a flash of embarrassment rushing through him at the unexpected, though backhanded, praise. "Besides, you keep giving me opportunities to practice."

"I'll have to work on that," Raph said with a grin. "Now, if we take a right at the next intersection, we can cut ten minutes off our trip. Let's get home and get these little ones tucked away safe and sound."


	7. Revelations

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written in a while. But guess what? Things are finally starting to get interesting.**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Donatello and Raph were the first to arrive home. Without preamble, Donatello led the way through the Lair and straight to the infirmary.

"Take a seat," Donatello told his brother. "I need get this little one cleaned up, take some measurements, and run a few tests, and then I'll do the same to the little guy you're holding."

"Why don't I just take this one with me and go check in with Master Splinter while you're doing that," Raph suggested, inexplicably uncomfortable in the medical room in a non-emergency setting.

"No need," ghost Leo said as he solidified back into visibility. "Once the rest of you started back from the ship, I headed back to check in with your sensei, and to see if the Council had gotten anything usefully out of the Faerins."

"So, what did you find out," Raph asked.

A disturbed look crossed the young ghost's face. "Some…startling information," he said. "But I think I'll wait until the others get back. They deserve to hear this first hand. Any idea how long they will be?"

Raph quickly checked on his twin through their empathic Bond, and was relieved to find he and the others relatively close to home.

"Maybe another ten minutes at most," he said. "And that's accounting for the Brats getting distracted."

He was about to add something else, when the oddest sensation came over him, like someone had brushed a feather across his mind. The sensation was neither menacing nor painful, but the sheer unexpectedness of it caused Raph to jump and slam his mental shields closed; immediately the infant in his arms once again began to wail in distress.

"Whoa, bro," Donatello said with no small amount of surprise as the baby he was currently trying to get cleaned up likewise began to cry. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Raph admitted as he gently bounced the baby in his arms. "It almost felt like someone was trying to get my attention through the Bond, but I didn't recognize the touch. It was almost like…" his eyes went wide, and he looked down at the infant in his arms in wonderment.

"Almost like what," Donatello asked with a small measure of exasperation as the infant in his arms continued to scream.

"I think it was him," Raph said, gesturing toward the infant he was holding with a bob of his head.

"Well, if these two are genetically related to Leo, I guess that would make some sense," Donatello said. "It was probably an instinctive reaction to having you activate the Bond while holding him. Or her, I guess," Donatello added. "I'm still not sure the sex of either of these youngsters."

"Hold on," Raph said, "I want to try something." Focusing on the baby he was holding, he very gently reached out along the empathic pathway the existed among him and his brothers. This time, when the delicate, questioning sensation once again, though much more timidly this time, brushed his mind, he very softly reached back. The mind he found on the other end of that touch was unlike anything he'd every experienced. There were no concrete images or ideas, but rather sensations and colors. Raph could tell the little one felt secure and comfortable in his (for the baby was very definitely a "he") current caretaker's arms, but at the same time this new world was overwhelming and rather frightening. But above all, he was HUNGRY!

Pulling back just slightly from the connection with the baby, Raph said softly, "Someone hand me one of those bottles. I want to try something." Almost immediately a bottle was thrust into his hand, and Raph popped the nipple into the baby's open mouth. This time, however, he thought about the sensation of sucking, and sent that through the Bond to the open little mind he was connected to. And, miracles of miracles, it worked. The baby boy latched onto the nipple and began to greedily suck down the bottle's contents.

"How did you do that," Donatello asked in shock as he watched the baby his older brother was cuddling close take his bottle like he'd been doing it for years.

"Something you said about Leo possibly helping Lexi figure out how to take a bottle got me to thinking," Raph said. "I simply, for the want of a better explanation, conveyed what it feels like to suck to this guy through the Bond, and he took over from there."

"Hmmm," Donatello said with a considering look at his own screaming infant. "I wonder." Much like Raph did, he softly opened his connection to the Bond. Almost immediately he felt the gentlest brush of another mind against his. Keeping his touch light he followed the sensation back to its source. He couldn't define just why, but he somehow he knew he was holding his niece; this was Leo's little girl. And boy, she wasn't happy. She was sticky, and cold, and HUNGRY. Taking his cue from Raph, he tried to communicate the sensation of 

what it felt like to suck to the baby girl. This time, when he stuck the bottle in her mouth, passed to him by the very helpful family ghost, she took to it like a champ.

Neither Donatello nor Raph were aware of the tears streaming down their faces, or of the awestruck looks on their faces, until the rest of their brothers came piling into the room, and Mikey exclaimed, "Hey, what's with the sob fest?" Then his voice spiked with panic. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to the babies?"

"Nothing's wrong, Brat," Raph reassured him as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Just a little Uncle-baby bonding time."

"Dude, if it's going to make me cry I can do without the bonding experience," Mikey said, a wary look in his eyes as he regarded the baby Raph was feeding.

"Trust me, bro, you do not want to miss out on this," Raph said with the sappiest grin anyone could ever remember seeing him wear.

"Yeah," Donatello seconded. "It's…beyond description."

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy stuff," Raphael grumbled. "I want to know if Junior was able to learn anymore about what happened tonight." Everyone turned to look at the ghost.

"Yes and no," the younger version of the oldest turtle responded. "Nearly all the Faerins were still in a tizzy, which made getting anything comprehensible out of them next to impossible. The only useful information they were able to provide was that Leo was still alive when the Faerins left."

"Well, that was pretty much a waste of time," Raphael groused.

"Not quite," Leonardo corrected. "I said _nearly_ all the Faerins were still in a tizzy. Turns out that the one that delivered the dream message to Raph is slightly more sturdy in constitution that his fellow Faerins. He requested permission to talk to you directly about what took place last night and this morning. Now, I'm going to warn you: it seems the Faerins have a thing for Tolkien, so please try not to laugh when Master Frodo Weathertop introduces himself."

Of course, the Brats started to snicker at once, but a quick smack from Donny brought them under control. Once he was certain that everything was under control, the young spirit called out, "It's all right now. You may show yourself."

Immediately to his right, a small figure appeared. Dressed completely in shades of green, the individual was no taller than the young turtle's hip. It straight away became clear how the Faerins sparked the inspiration for the stories about faeries, for the short figure sported a pair of beautiful, caramel colored, butterfly-like wings.

"Greetings, Guardians," the small figure said in a soft voice. "I am Master Frodo Weathertop, chief scientist of the Faerins. I bring you the highest regards and deepest regrets of my people. It was not our intention to cause the disappearance of your brother, Earth's Avatar. We sought simply to pay homage to him, and give him a gift to celebrate his most honored position. Had we known the Broanins were going to interfere we would have taken greater precautions."

"So, just what did happen," Donny asked. "I mean, we had no clue anything was going on until Raph woke us up this morning."

"We approached your brother the day the human youngling was born and explained our desire to give him a gift," Master Frodo explained. "He was a little hesitant, at first, when we told just what we desired to do for him, but his heart-wish for just such a child led him to agree. We finally had everything in readiness last night, and all we needed was his genetic material to complete the process. Had things gone according to plan, we would have returned your brother 

and his daughter to you later this morning. However, the arrival of the Broanins disrupted things."

"I thought Leo, the ghost one that is, said that the Broanins were just tricksters, and not really malicious," Raphael said. "Why would they interfere?"

"Tricksters they are," Master Frodo replied. "But one of their favorite tricks is to steal infants, and replace them with false children. The stolen children are then raised by parents chosen by the Broanins; usually couples with Darkside tendencies. This, we feared, was their intent for your brother's child."

"So, what happened," Donny asked. "I'm guessing that's not what they wanted this time."

"To our surprise, the Broanins who approached us offered something different. They swore by their Mother Earth that they would not touch the girl-child if we would simply leave our lab immediately for their use."

"And you believed them," Raphael asked, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Tricksters they may be, but the Broanins have their own version of honor," the Faerin scientist said. "For them, there is no oath more binding than to swear by their Mother Earth. To dishonor such a vow would cause their immediate and complete destruction, for their Mother will hold with no reneging of such a vow."

"So you left," Raphael growled. "Abandoning Leo to those creatures."

"We honestly did not feel that the Avatar would have any need to fear ones such as the Broanins. But to be on the safe side, I did attempt to contact the one closest to your Leonardo's thoughts."

"My dream," Raph said.

"Yes," Master Frodo said. "Though once again I must beg your forgiveness. Unaccustomed as I am to interfacing with Earth-tied minds, I fear my message wasn't as clear as I had hoped."

"I think that was more me," Raph admitted. "It took me a while to understand that it wasn't just a dream."

"Still, you have my profoundest apologies for all that has taken place this night," the Faerin said. "And please, if there is anything I can do to help in the search for your brother, do not hesitate to call on me."

"Actually, I have a small request," Donatello said. "Being unfamiliar with your technology, I have no way of knowing if we caused any harm in pulling these two out of their incubation chambers when we did. I was hoping you might look them over to make sure all is well."

"Ah, so that was the Broanins' plan," Master Frodo said and he fluttered over to take a look at the now sleeping infants. "Not to replace the child, but to provide their own version. Odd, but then the Broanins do not think as most do. Still, there is something odd about this child." He was looking at the male infant snuggled against Raph's plastron. "I will examine him more momentarily. First, allow me to make sure your niece is as she should be."

Taking the sleeping baby from Donatello the Faerin closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he smiled at the turtles. "All is well with your little Gabriella."

"Wait, she already has a name," Michelangelo protested. "Who decided that?"

"Your brother chose the name for his daughter," Master Frodo said. "He said that this child was a miracle. He also said that the artist for whom he is named created a painting depicting another miraculous event, so he felt the name would be fitting."

"Huh," Mikey asked, not sure what the Faerin was talking about.

"Leonardo de Vinci did a painting of the angel Gabriel coming to the Virgin Mary," Donatello explained. "Both that, and what took place, led to the miraculous coming forth of children that, scientifically, should not have been."

"Ah, gotcha," Mikey said, understanding finally dawning. "Our little Gabby is our very own miracle baby."

"Indeed," the Faerin scientist said. "Now, allow me to clean this little one up so that you do not have to disturb her sleep any further." And with a flick of his wings all the birth material that had still been coating Gabby suddenly disappeared. "Your niece is completely healthy, 

though if she were human she would be considered about five weeks premature. Still, I feel there will be no complications for her. Now, allow me to examine this other youngster."

Raph handed over his sleeping burden. Master Frodo frowned slightly as he took the male infant.

"Is there something wrong with him," Raph asked in concern.

"Not physically," the Faerin replied. "As with Gabby, he is physically healthy, though very much premature. But still, something is not wholly right with this child. Perhaps if I were to clean him up some the trouble would make itself clearer."

A second flick of those wings, and the second infant was likewise spotless. But rather than relieving the Faerin's distress, it only increased.

"What sort of treachery is this," the winged scientist exclaimed. "What sort of evil being would so mar an innocent in this manner?"

Startled, the turtles rushed to see what had their guest in such in uproar. As they huddled around the still sleeping infant, it quickly became clear what was so disturbing the gentle scientist. Marring the plastron of the sleeping infant was a horrific scar. With trembling hands, Donny reached out and gently rubbed the baby's shell. As he suspected, there was a matching scar there as well.

"Master Frodo," he said in a strangled whisper. "No one did this to a baby. You see, Leo was full grown when he got those scars. That's not just any baby you're holding. That's our brother."


	8. Leo or Not?

**Okay, so I didn't like how the previous version of this chapter turned out, and I couldn't move on until I got it right. I like this version much better. Hopefully it explains Raph's decision to withdraw a little better, and answers any questions about whether or not the Bond will be affected. So, hopefully everyone will enjoy this version.**_

* * *

_

_No!_

The outraged denial ripped through Raph's thoughts like an electric current. In fact, the reaction was so strong it actually jolted his body. Fortunately his brothers were too focused on the sleeping infant Leo to take any note of his unusually strong reaction. Taking advantage of their preoccupation, Raph slipped away from his family in order to take refuge in the shadows while his thoughts, and even his very sanity, ran amok.

_This can't be happening,_ Raph thought to himself. But there was no denying the desperate edge that colored the thought. _Fully grown people, or in this case, almost fully grown mutated turtles do not just get turned into premature infants._

_But turning into fully grown dragons is normal,_ a more rational part of Raph's mind (which sounded a lot like Leo) asked.

_It makes more sense than this,_ was Raph's less than convincing reply. _I mean, come on. A drgaon is fierce, and scary, and protective as shell; it's a perfect match for Leo. A baby, on the other hand, is weak, defenseless, and helpless. You can't say that any of those describe my big brother._

_Maybe not now,_ the annoyingly reasonable voice said, _but there have been times in the past where they have. Are you saying that he is so once again disgusts you?_

Raph considered that for a moment before concluding that, no, he wasn't disgusted, but he was damn annoyed with Leo. After all, what the shell was he thinking, disappearing into the night like that without a word to anyone? He might be harder to kill now, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Instead, he would have just vanished into the night, just like Raph's original Leonardo, leaving his family to mourn and hope in vain for his return as the years slipped away. The more Raph thought about it, the angrier he got. Leo had no right doing that to him again!

_But you're not just angry at Leo, are you,_ that infuriating little voice whispered again. _After all, it was _your_ wish that caught the Faerins' attention and gave them the idea. And it was you who failed to recognize that dream as a message._

_Shut up,_ Raph growled at the voice, which was not sounding more like Raphael than Leo. But the words had hit home, and as self-disgust and guilt began to mingle with his previous anger he added, _You're not helping._

_Hey, don't blame me. I'm _your_ subconscious after all._

_Great, _Raph thought to himself as the voice seemed to shift once more. _Now my subconscious is channeling the Brats._

_I reflect whoever _you_ think will get the point across the best, _the voice returned, now sounding like Donny or Donatello. _I'm just pointing out things you already know. So why don't we stop playing games and lay all the cards on the table at once? In addition to feeling guilty, and being mad at yourself and Leo, you're also grieving for you loss, and you're scared witless. After all, Leo's the foundation of your world. So what are you going to do without him?_

_I don't know,_ Raph thundered as the maelstrom of emotions hit, making him even angrier.

_Your problem,_ his subconscious supplied,_ is that you feel too much. You feel too much, too strongly, particularly for Leo. But if you want, I can help you with that._

That brought Raph up short. _Why do I suddenly feel Eve facing the serpent here,_ he mused.

_Relax, dude. This is no forbidden fruit I'm offering. I'm part of you, remember? Part of my job description is to protect you from things you just aren't able to cope with. And right this minute, the shock of losing Leo again is proving to be a real threat to your continued sanity. Point in case: most people don't carry on actual interactive conversations with themselves, and especially no with their subconscious mind._

_Touché, _Raph conceded. _So just what is your plan for keeping me sane?_

_It's simple. For the time being I'll simply lock away all your emotional responses toward Leo. You won't feel anything at all._

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't sound particularly healthy._

_As a long term solution it isn't. But the idea here is to get you through the 'now' until you can face those emotions. As it stands right now they are slowly but surely going to destroy you. If we do this my way, you'll be protected. And don't worry; I'll know when you're ready to handle those emotions again._

Raph was all set to agree, anything to escape the emotional hell he'd been going through, when a stray though crossed his mind. _Wait! Will this endanger the Bond?_

_No. The Bond will remain active and intact. I will simply prevent your conscious mind from receiving any information from Leo through it. Not to worry; as a part you, I have no desire to harm our brother either._

_Then do it, _Raph said. _Stop the pain. I can't take it anymore._

TMNTTMNT

While Raph was flirting with the edge of insanity in the shadows, the rest of his brothers were busy grilling Master Frodo for further information on their brother's transformation.

"How is this even possible," Donatello asked, once his shock wore off. "I mean, given these scars, this can't be a clone. But it is scientifically impossible for this to have happened."

"Scientifically, yes," the Faerin scientist agreed. "But the Broanins don't operate by strictly scientific means. You see, the Broanins aren't just are mortal nemesis, but our opposites as well. Whereas we are beings of the light and the air, they are beings of darkness, tied to the earth. We operate largely in the fields of science and reason; they depend mostly on magic and superstition. So, using our methods, no, it would be impossible for this to occur. But I believe, as must we all with the proof here before our eyes, that the Broanins have the ability to do such a thing using their magic."

"Is there a way to reverse it," Donny asked.

"I cannot be sure," Master Frodo said honestly. "If there is, I fear the means lies within the realms of magic rather than science."

"Then here's one for you," Raphael growled. "Is that actually Leo, with all of his memories and personality intact, just shut away behind an infant's mind? Or did they simply shrink his body and wipe the slate clean?"

"Given that I have never experiences this before, I cannot say with any real certainty. However, I fear that it this second option. After all, an infant's mind could never handle all the information that the adult version could. It would destroy his mind. No, I fear your brother will be starting over from scratch."

"But the Bond is still intact," Donatello protested. "If they wiped Leo's mind, wouldn't that have been destroyed as well?"

"Your brother's standing as a Guardian is a, for want of a better term, magical transformation," Master Frodo said. "It has become part of who he is at a cellular level, so even destroying everything else that makes your brother who he was would not remove that."

At this, the faces of all five turtles fell. Upon seeing their downcast expressions, the Faerin gave them a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry, my friends," he said. "We never meant for this to happen. Our only intent was to honor your brother. Had we known that our gift would be twisted in such a way…"

"It's not your fault," Mikey said, true forgiveness ringing in his voice. "You had no way of knowing what would happen. Besides, you gave us Gabby. Leo must have wanted her very badly to agree to your gift without telling any of us anything about it. Think of her as fulfilling his last wish."

"Thank you, young one," Master Frodo replied. "Although they do not allay my guilt, your words do bring some comfort. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to my fellow teammates and report what we have discovered here this night. And do not fear; we will do our best to discover if there is any means of undoing what has been done." And with that he was gone, leaving the turtles alone once more.

After a long moment of silence, Donatello softly said, "I guess someone should go tell Master Splinter." But no one moved. Instead, they all just stood there, the heavy tension of depression filling the room. Finally Donny broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I can't believe Leo's gone. I always thought he'd go out fighting; probably protecting the rest of us or something stupidly heroic like that. This…just doesn't seem right."

"Wait a minute, bros," Mikey suddenly said. "We don't know that Leo's really gone. For all we know his mind he's just stuck in that little body. I mean, this is Leo we're talking about. He's 'Captain Impossible.' We can't just give up on him like this."

"Come off it, Mikey," Raphael growled. "You heard Master Frodo. A baby couldn't handle all the information an adult's brain holds; it would destroy him."

"But we're talking magic here," Michelangelo interjected. "Sure, scientifically a baby's brain couldn't hold all that information. But, scientifically, it's impossible for a full grown mutant turtle to be turned back into an infant mutant turtle, too. And I'm not counting Leo out until he shows me he's not really in there."

"Michelangelo," Raphael hissed, but his younger brother simply glared back.

"No," he said forcefully. "You naysayers can believe what you like. But me and Mikey aren't going to fall in with your little pity party." In a move that left his older brothers gaping, the younger turtle scooped the sleeping Leo out of Donny's arms and cuddled him against his plastron. "Leo doesn't need to be around this kind of negativity."

"So from here on out, Michelangelo and I will look after him," Mikey continued, stepping up beside his twin.

"Brats," Raphael rumbled, but his younger brothers ignored him.

"Mikey, Michelangelo," Donny tried instead. "You don't have the first clue how to take care of a baby. Especially not a premature baby."

"Then I guess we'll learn," Mikey said, surprising the rest of his family with the new sound of maturity ringing in his voice. "We're all going to have to learn, anyway. I mean, Gabby's premature, too. But until the rest of you can get a better attitude, we're going to be little Leo's primary caregivers. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think Master Splinter needs to be introduced, or re-introduced, to the newest additions to the family."

And with that, the two not-so-immature-anymore set of twins turned and left the room.


	9. Who's the Boss?

**Okay, yes. It has been a very long time since I last updated this story. And, unfortunately, this isn't a very long chapter. Still, it is a step forward, and I hope you enjoy it anyway. K  
**

* * *

If the older turtles were expecting Master Splinter to support them in preventing the Brats from assuming responsibility for Leonardo's care, they were in for a big surprise.

"My sons and students, I do not understand your reluctance in trusting your brothers with the care of you old—er, baby brother," the elderly rat said, even as he cradled the tiny infant closer to his chest in wonderment. His sons had been quite a bit older than this when he had taken guardianship of them, so this perfect miniature replica of his oldest son was something to marvel at. Forcing his eyes away from the infant in his arms, he looked his older sons in the face. "After all, they quite successfully cared for him before when he was in a, shall we say, fragile condition. They are no strangers to meeting _all_ of his personal needs."

"But these are the Brats we're talking about here," Donatello argued. "I mean, Leo has never been this delicate before. What if they break him?"

"Wait a minute," Mikey protested. "We're not gonna break him!"

"Yeah, right," Raphael growled. "What you two know about taking care of a baby?"

"About as much as you do," Michelangelo shot back. "So don't go acting like a bunch of know-it-all's. Sure, Leo's needs are a little different now, but not that much different. And besides, at least with us he won't be surrounded by all the negativity you guys were giving off earlier. I may not know much about babies, but I know they need a loving, caring environment. All that 'woe-is-me' crap you guys were saying earlier can't be good for him. Baby or not, he's still Leo, and he's still an Avatar, so his empathy hasn't been affected simply because he's a baby now."

"And if I may point out something, my sons," Master Splinter interjected. "We are all going to have our hands full taking care of two infants full time. While I do no propose allowing Mikey and Michelangelo take full responsibility for your brother, perhaps it would be in everyone's best interest if they _were_ his primary caregivers. After all, your niece is going to need caring for, too."

"Master Splinter's right," Raph's voice said from the back of the room, startling his brothers who hadn't heard him enter the room. "Taking care of Gabby is going to be work enough, so if the Brats want to take Leo on, I say we let them."

There was something disturbing about the tone of Raph's voice when he said Leo's name, but Donatello couldn't quite put his finger on it. Too tired from the emotional ups and downs of the morning, he just chalked it up to the older turtle being likewise exhausted. Turning back to face his father, he finally conceded, "Fine. The Brats can take care of Leo. But they have to let us give him regular check-ups. Since both he and Gabby are essentially preemies, it wouldn't do for them to get sick; they'd have a tough time fighting it off."

"You got it bro," Mikey agreed. "It wasn't like we were gonna keep Leo to ourselves. He's going to need all of his bros to take care of him until we can figure out if this thing is reversible."

The matter settled, the six turtles, or eight if you include Gabby and Leo, bowed respectfully to Master Splinter and departed his room. Once they were safely outside, the brother looked at each other with a kind of lost bemusement.

"So," Donny finally said, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

"I suggest we figure out where the hatchlings are going to sleep," Donatello said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can use some more sleep, and we might as well try to get some now while those two are sleeping."

"Well, what do you suggest, brainiac," Raphael said, his voice gruff, but not unkind.

"Well, I guess we can jury-rig something for the time being," Donny said.

"Uh, that won't be necessary," Mikey said rather hesitantly. There was a definite red tinge to his face, and he wouldn't meet his brothers' eyes as he said, "You see, after we found out April was pregnant, I sorta' ordered a crib for here in the Lair. I figured we might need it for when our niece came to visit. I, uh, just haven't had time to put it together yet."

"Well, I guess that take care of half of our problem," Donatello said. "Maybe for the time being we can put both Leo and Gabby in the same crib."

"Again, I don't think that will be necessary." This time it was Michelangelo's turn to be a bit shamefaced. "The thing is, Ikindaorderedacribtoo." When it became clear his brothers hadn't understood his rush of mumbled words, he said a bit more slowly, "I kinda ordered a crib too. Mikey and I didn't realize we'd been thinking along the same lines until both cribs arrived on the same day. We were going to return one of them, but then April had her baby, and then this happened, and we never had the time."

The older turtles stared at their younger brother in bemused shock. Finally, Donatello broke out of his stupor enough to say, "Only you two would be able to have such a mess turn into such good luck. That said, why don't you get this cribs out and get them assembled. While Donny and I take care of that, why don't the Brats start a list of baby items we're going to need around the Lair; you know diapers, bottles, etc? We'll either make a store run, or have Casey pick the stuff up for us later today. As for Raph and Raphael," the stopped to look at his two older brothers, only to find Raph had already disappeared. Raphael was still there, but the sour look on his face suggested that any requests would be met with less than good humor. "Well, why don't we let them head on back to bed. I'm sure we will all have plenty to do now that the family has…shifted once again." And with no further argument or discussion, the brother split up to carry out their various tasks.


	10. First Visit

**Hey, I'm back! Hopefully this slightly longer chapter will make up for how long it has taken to get it out. Now, I'm going to ask for some forgiveness if some of my storyline doesn't exactly fit actual, medical fact. I've worked with infants, but I've never had one of my own, so some of this might not actually fit reality. If possible, just accept it as part of the story. Please? Anyway, hope y'all enjoy.**  


* * *

The turtle family quickly discovered that having two new babies disrupted life in ways they never imagined possible. First of all, both babies seemed to always be hungry. Although they were on a pretty straight feeding schedule of every three hours, their schedules were at odds with each other, so it was pretty much a given that at least one of the two was going to need to be feed every hour and a half. However, with six turtles and one aging rat around, a schedule for who was feeding whom, and when, was quickly established. The same went for the inevitable diapers that took place, as well.

In contrast to the daytime schedule, during the night, the Brats took responsibility for caring for Leo, leaving the Menaces and the Geeks to look after Gabby. Taking this into account, practice had been moved up from six until 7:30 in the morning, with whichever two turtles were responsible for the first morning feedings excused from that day's exercises.

On top of their schedule being totally disrupted, the turtles found themselves having a lot more dishes and clothes to wash. Being premature, both Gabby and Leo were far more prone to spitting up, which resulted in a lot of bibs and burp cloths becoming soiled. Additionally, both of the Geeks were adamant that the bottles be completely sanitized after each use. With all of the additional germs of the sewer floating around, none of the older turtles wanted to risk the two most fragile members of their family becoming ill. Eventually, however, they were forced to develop a mechanical sanitizer after the Brats complained that their hands were cracking and bleeding from how often they were having to do submerge them in the cleaning solution the Geeks insisted they use.

Despite the sometimes less pleasant changes the two infants brought, the family quickly reached a point when they couldn't remember a time the two babies weren't a part of their life.

"You are going to have that little girl completely spoiled before she's even old enough to roll over," Donny told Raphael one day after catching the older turtle holding his niece once more, after the young scientists had purposefully put her in her infant seat.

"Nah," Raphael countered as he grinned at his niece, who was staring fixedly at her red-masked uncle. "Gabby's too good natured. I don't think we could spoil her if we tried."

There was some truth to his words, for Gabby was as good a baby as anyone could ask for. For one thing, Gabby almost never cried. Whenever she got hungry, she would reach out along the mental bond she had with all of her uncles and touch the mind of the closest turtle to alert him that she wanted to eat NOW. After eating she would either cuddle right up to her doting uncle and go to sleep, or she would contentedly sit and observe the world around her. The few times that she had cried, the spells hadn't lost long, and they had been because her uncles had been too soundly asleep to feel her hunger in their minds. Among the older turtles there was something of a competition to see who could hold Gabby next.

In his own way, Leo was just as easy a baby to care for as Gabby. Like his sister/daughter (it was very confusing, since it was hard to consider the infant Leo as Gabby's father), Leo very rarely cried. However, he was far more apt to spit up after eating, making it difficult to get him full. Leo also had to be more carefully observed when he was sleeping, for he occasionally developed had trouble breathing when lying flat to sleep. Donatello hypothesized that, due to his aborted time in the incubator, Leo was actually a few weeks less developed than Gabby. Gabby, he and Donny had figured, was somewhere around the equivalent of 35 weeks along when they had brought her home. As for Leo, he had probably been approximately 33 weeks along. That small difference of two weeks left Leo with lungs and a respiratory system that was just slightly underdeveloped.

The biggest difference between the two babies, however, was the comfort level their caretakers had in handling them. With Gabby, there was never a shortage of hands willing to pick up and care for the infant turtle. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Leo. While the Brats cared for him as naturally as if he was their own offspring, the others weren't nearly as at ease around their infant brother. The Geeks would gladly take their turn caring for him, but they just as quickly handed him off to either get Gabby, or to get back to work on whatever the experiment of the minute was. Raphael would take his turn with Leo when it was required of him, but he never just sat and held his brother the way he did his niece. As for Raph, he refused to have anything to do with Leo at all. As for Splinter, he relished the time to just lavish love and attention on his "oldest" son once more.

About the time all three babies in the turtles' family were a month old, April brought Lexi back for her first real visit with her uncles, and for her chance to meet the other two newest additions for the first time as well.

"Hey guys, we're here," Casey called as he and April entered the Lair from the elevator, though in a much more subdued voice than his normal tone.

"Come on in," Raphael called back. "We'll be there in a minute."

True to his word, the turtle family filed into the main family room moments later. With her daughter safely in Casey's arms, April was free to jump up and rush to meet the new arrivals.

"Oh my gosh," the human female gushed as she observed both infant turtle. "They're adorable! Look at how tiny they are."

"You want to hold him," Mikey asked, gesturing to the sleeping Leo in his arms. In response, April plopped down on the couch and reached eager arms out to receive the sleeping bundle. "Careful," Mikey warned her as he placed the baby in her arms. "His shell is still rather soft, so you have to be a little gentler with him."

April cuddled the tiny turtle to her chest and cooed at him. "How much does he weigh? Compared to Lexi he weighs next to nothing."

"Leo's about 5 pounds, give or take a few ounces," Donny told her. "With all the trouble he's had spitting up he hasn't put on weight like he ought to. We just can't seem to find a formula mix that suits him. Gabby's a little horse, though, and weighs almost twice that much. Of course, she was bigger when we brought her home to begin, so that's not much of a surprise."

"So let's see Miss Gabby," Casey said. "I want to see how much she takes after her daddy."

"I'll trade you," Raph said. "I'll let you see Gabby if I can hold Lexi. I haven't seen the tadpole since she was born. She's lucky to have April as a mama, because she probably would be twisted beyond repair with you as her daddy otherwise."

"Watch yourself, shellback," Casey growled good-naturedly. With a skill only found in those accustomed to handling newborns, the two traded babies. Lexi looked up at her green-skinned uncle with large blue eyes that were just beginning to show a hint of green.

"Well, she definitely has April's eyes," Raphael muttered, looking at the little human over his twin's shoulder. "And her mouth. But that's definitely you nose and chin. All in all, it could be worse."

"Oooh, hit him for me, Michelangelo," April called. "I'd do it, but I don't want to disturb Leo."

As Raphael laughingly ducked his brother's playful jab, Casey was considering the little turtle he was holding. To his surprise, Gabby had violet eyes, which were staring at him in unabashed wonder. Other than the unexpected color, however, her eyes were identical in shape to Leo's. The green of her skin, however, was darker than Leo's had been, more closely matching Raph and Raphael in hue.

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say she was Raph or Raphael's spawn," Casey said after a moment's consideration. "Other than the eyes, she's almost a replica of the Menaces."

"That's probably because, genetically, Leo, Raph, and Raphael are triplets," Donatello said offhandedly.

"Whoa, want to pass that by me again," Raphael growled at his younger brother, having been caught just as off guard as Casey at the news.

Grinning at his "win" over his unsuspecting brother, Donatello said, "It was something Donny and I discovered while doing some work on a recent project. The truth is, if we hadn't come into contact with the mutagen, you and Leo would probably have been identical. And since Raph is identical, genetically, to you, he's your genetic triplet. In fact, out of all of us, you three are the only ones to actually genetic material. The seven of us are brothers by choice, but you three really are brothers."

Donatello might have gone on, but just at that moment Mikey interrupted, saying, "April, Leo's ready to be fed. You want to do it, or do you want to hand him over and I'll do it?"

"If you'll bring me his bottle, I don't mind feeding him," April replied.

"Then I'll be right back," the youngest turtle told her before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mikey, Leo's new formula's in the fridge in the blue bottle," Donny called after his brother. Turning back to April he said, "Hopefully this one will suit him better. In all honesty, I'm beginning to grow more than a little concerned about his lack of growth."

"Have you considered that it might not just be the formula," April asked.

"What do you mean," Donatello asked, giving his friend a genuinely puzzled look.

"Donatello, I have been in this room for only about half an hour, but in that time all of you have checked on Gabby multiple times. I actually though Raphael was going to snatch her out of Casey's hands a couple of times. On the other hand, the only ones who have shown any concern for Leo whatsoever are the Brats. Heck, you'd think I was hold one of their precious first, limited addition comics the way they have hovered around me. But the rest of you haven't given your brother a second glance. Now, you tell me, is this a healthy environment for you brother?"

"Ah, come on April," Raphael jeered. "Leo's just a baby. Like he can tell who is, or isn't, paying attention to him."

"No, your brother is an _empathic_ baby, with a unique emotional tie to all six of his brothers," April corrected. "So you tell me. Do_ you_ really think he can't tell which of his brothers don't really care for him?"

Before the de facto oldest turtle could respond, Mikey returned from the kitchen, the bottle clutched in his hand. "Here you go, April," he said, thrusting the bottle, as well as a stack of burp cloths at her. "He doesn't have to drink all of that, only about 4oz. I just gave you so much because he spits up so much of it."

"Thanks, Mikey," April said with a smile. Turning her attention to the little turtle in her arms, she tucked one of the bibs under his chin before offering him the nipple. Latching on immediately, Leo began sucking hardily at the bottle. Settling back in a more comfortable position on the couch, April began humming softly as the baby ate. After Leo finished the first ounce, April pulled the bottle from his mouth and, using a combination of gentle patting and soft bounces, got a small burp from Leo. Satisfied, she returned to feeding him. Repeating the procedure after each ounce of formula, April soon had four ounces of formula in Leo, with minimal spitting up.

"Hey, Donny, Leo's had his four ounces. Do you want me to stop, or should I offer him the rest of the bottle," April asked.

"Get him to take as much as you can," Donny told her, shock written on his face that his human friend had been so successful at feeding Leo when none of them had been half as good. "But tell me, how did you do that?"

"Simple," April said as she cooed at the now drowsy baby in her lap. "Leo knows I love him, no matter what. And being such a sensitive little guy, he was able to pick up on that, so his little tummy didn't get upset. Surely you remember how poorly Leo used to eat when he got stressed? This version of our brother isn't much different; he just can't verbally describe his feelings like the adult version could."

"So, April, you willing to move into the Lair for the next few months," Mikey asked, only half-jokingly. "With you around, Leo will fatten up like he's 'sposed to in no time."

April had just opened her mouth to respond to Mikey's teasing, when a very familiar light filled the room, and four figures stepped into the Lair.


	11. Who Invited You?

**I'm Baaack! Okay, so it has been a long, long time since I last updated, so hopefully everyone still remembers what is going on. Since it has been a while since I posted, I hope this chapter suits everyone.  
**

* * *

"I am never going to get used to traveling that way," a familiar, gruff voice grumbled. April's eyes went wide at the appearance of the four older, visibly scarred turtles. The others had told her and Casey the story of these four, but that was very different from seeing them in person. From Leonardo's dark glasses, covering his all but sightless eyes, to Raphael's single eye, and Michelangelo's missing arm, the entire family had been touched in some way by the events that had, ultimately, destroyed their world. Even Don, who was not as physically marked as his brothers, had his own collection of scars as well.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Kirk and crew," Raphael drawled. "Who invited you miscreants to visit?"

"Leo," the four turtles answered simultaneously.

"Speaking of which, where is he," Mike asked as he looked around the Lair, a slightly dazed look on his face.

The younger turtles looked at one another, and April swallowed loudly before Donny said, "You might want to take a seat. We have quite the story to tell you."

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Half an hour later the four older turtles were sitting in stunned silence, the sleeping Leo nestled securely in the older Raphael's arms, while Don held Gabby, and April nursed Lexi, a blanket slung over her shoulder to cover the feeding infant for modesty's sake.

"It's a little hard to wrap your mind around, isn't it," the senior Leonardo finally said. "I mean, if I didn't have the proof right here in front of me, I would have a hard time believing it."

Tense silence settled over the group once more, until Mike finally grew tired of it. Turning to Don he said, in a stage whisper, "Hey Don, why didn't you ever think of turning Leonardo into a baby? He'd have gotten into a lot less trouble."

Everyone snorted or chuckled at that, even as Mike's one-eyed older brother shot back, "We already had you, kid. What would we want another rug-rat around for?"

Raphael was saved from his brother's retribution only because he had Leo in his arms; a fact he was quite cognizant of. That didn't save him, or Mike for that matter, from getting smacked across the back of the head from their oldest brother, however.

"Behave, you two," Leonardo demanded. "You're setting a bad example for your nieces."

"I'd protest on Leo's behalf," Mikey added, "but I don't think, even as little as he is, that he could be corrupted."

The senior Raphael readjusted his hold on Leo, and then he looked up at the younger turtles. "So," he said, "what do you plan on doing? This can't be easy for any of you. Come on, you've got two babies to care for, and one of them just so happens to be your older brother."

"For now we're getting along as best we can," Donatello replied. "Master Frodo is trying to determine just what was done to Leo, but his feeling is that Leo was truly turned into an infant, complete with an infant's mind and mentality."

At that the Brats both snorted in derisive disbelief.

"You don't believe it," Don asked the pair.

"This is Leo we're talking about," Michelangelo responded. "He's, like, Captain 'It-Shouldn't-Be-Possible-In-A-Kazillion-Years-But-He-Does-It-Anyway.' I mean, dude, turns into a humongous dragon. No way does something like this keep him down. Leo's in there somewhere; we just have to find him."

"Which is why Michelangelo and I have taken over as Leo's primary caregivers," his twin added. "Leo may be a baby, but he still has his telepathic and empathic abilities. He doesn't need to be soaking up the others' negativity all the time."

"Well, add me to Leo's duty roster," the older Raphael said. "Not that I would be happy to help out with Gabby, but there's just something special about this little guy, and as long as we're here he's going to have one more 'big brother to help take care of him."

The other three senior turtles were quick to second their one-eyed brother in volunteering for baby duty. As Don said, "We have a lot we owe Leo for. If we can start paying him back a little this way, then we're doubly happy to be doing it."

"For as long as you are here we're happy to have your help, but that begs the question," Donny said. "How long _are_ you guys going to be here?"

"As long as it takes you genius types to do your thing," Mike replied. "If you recall, you told us you had some ideas about how you might be able to help with our…disabilities."

Immediately both Geek twins lit up and Donatello looked excitedly at April. "You know those genetic and biotronic experiments we've been working on? Think they're about ready for a live trial?"

This time April's face lit up as well, and she and her two terrapin counterparts launched into a deeply technical discussion that only Don seemed capable of following.

"Bros, chill a minute," Raph interrupted abruptly. "I know this gives you techno-geeks a big happy, but there is one little detail I think these old-timers need to deal with before you get too involved: Splinter."

"Oh," Raphael, Leonardo, and Don said.

"I don't get it," Mike said, his face showing his confusion.

"Ours is dead; theirs isn't," Leonardo said, demonstrating that he was following the younger turtle's line of thought. He looked at Raph. "You want to be certain, and rightfully so, that we, and he, are not… distressed."

"So what do you suggest," Mike asked.

"Have I not taught you the most direct course is most often the best, my son?"

The familiar, and oh-so-missed voice had the four oldest turtles almost giving themselves whiplash as they whirled around to look at the unforeseen speaker. For a long moment no one spoke until, trembling slightly, Leonardo got to his feet.

"Sensei," he asked softly, hoarsely. "Father?"

Acting on instinct, Splinter opened his arms to receive this scarred version of his beloved eldest. With a cry, the nearly blind turtle launched himself into his father's arms. He was quickly joined by Mike and, after hand off Gabby and Leo to Donny and Casey, respectively, Don and Raphael as well.

Collecting the group of highly emotional turtles to him, Splinter quietly led them into the dojo. There would be time later for correcting their physical wounds. For tonight he would do what he could to see to these sons' emotional hurts.


	12. Raph's Journal, 1

**Yeah, another chapter up! I had a hard time with this chapter, considering I had two different turtles arguing over whose voice should be heard. Guess you can figure out who won. Not much action in this, or the next several chapters, but then things will begin to heat up, so just hang in there.  


* * *

Raph's Journal, Entry 1 **

Dunno' why I'm even writing in this thing. Keeping a journal has always been something for my brothers, especially Leader Mine or Donny. Never wanted my personal thoughts written down where nosey younger brothers could find them. Besides, I usually ended up sharing those thoughts with the big bro, or Master Splinter, or even Casey, depending on the circumstances. Right now none of those are really options, so I guess that's why I'm actually writing this crap down.

So I guess I ought to start with the senior brigade. Our older brothers have been here about 3 days. I'm not sure who was more shocked to see whom: our bros seeing our sensei alive and well, or Master Splinter to see his "sons" so scarred and battered looking. For a moment there I thought Leonardo was going to have a coronary right there in the living room. I have to remind myself that the only reason my brothers and I weren't equally shocked when we first saw this version of our father was A.) Because our big brother was our top priority at the time and, B.) We'd had the time to say goodbye and grieve him the first time around. Fortunately Leonardo didn't have a heart attack before Sensei dragged all four of them off to the dojo for some group therapy. Must be working, because Captain Kidd and posse are looking a lot less shell-shocked, which a good thing, considering what the Geeks have in store for them.

Which brings me to that exact subject. It seems the Geeks have been couple of busy little turtles over the past several months. Ever since the Shredder nearly destroyed our big bro's eyes, and threatened to cut off Donatello's hands, those two have been plotting and planning away in their lab. None of us ever gave it much thought since that's pretty much what the Geeks do; at least, we didn't consider it much until the old-timers showed up. The Geeks finally revealed what they've been working on all this time, and, of course, Leonardo has volunteered to be their first guinea pig. Don't ask me to explain the details of what those three brainiacs (plus April) have planned. All I know is that it includes using DNA from both Raphael's and me to force Leonardo's eyes to regenerate. I don't understand it, but then I ain't no scientist either. If the Geeks say it will work, I have to believe it will work; they've never let us down before.

**Entry 2**

It's amazing; you'd thing with ten turtles of varying sizes and ages you'd think the Lair would feel cramped and crowded, but it doesn't. Even more amazing no arguments have broken out between any of us (a minor miracle considering my current two oldest brothers). In the past two days Leonardo has begun his regeneration therapy on his eyes. The closest we came to an argument occurred when that stubborn, pig-headed old coot finally revealed just why he was so insistent on going first. Yes, there was all the overprotective nonsense that Leonardo always spouts, but that's not what angered his immediate brothers. Turns out Leonardo's eyesight has been slowly getting worse over the past few weeks. Even though there is a chance the Geeks' therapy won't work, and an equal chance that it will blind him completely, Leonardo still insisted he take the risk since he's going to lose what little vision he has anyway.

Because Leonardo's eyes have to remain bandaged while the regeneration (hopefully) takes places, he's spent a lot of the past four days with our baby brother. It's weird, like he finds some sort of peace just sitting and holding the little goober. Of course, that's when he can con Raphael, Sr. into giving the kid up. The Brats have had a real break since the Geezers showed up seeing as how they have practically taken over care of the small fry. I heard Mikey complaining that he never gets to hold our bro anymore since one of the older turtles always has him. Not that they don't dote on Gabby; they've made her their official niece after all. It's just that our brother seems to fascinate them in a way I just understand.

Okay, so I'm going to be honest here. After all, who's going to read this but me anyway? In a lot of ways I resent the way our older selves have come in and taken to our baby brother the way they have. It's hypocritical of me, I know, since I can't bring myself to have anything to do with him (shell, I can't even write or say his name). I just don't feel they have any right to come in and…adopt him the way they have. He's _our_ brother, not theirs. Why can't they leave the shell alone?

**Entry 3, Morning**

It's been a week since Leonardo began the gene therapy on his eyes. In a lot of ways it's been good for him and his brothers since he's had to rely on them to help him out, being blinded and all. All four of them have learned to be more open with their affection. Of course, being inundated with physical affection by the Brats has helped that quite a bit, but Leonardo has definitely benefited from it almost as much as Mike has. I guess in few hours we'll find out if the therapy worked when the Geeks finally removed the bandages for the first time.

**Entry 3, Evening**

The mood around here is absolutely exultant. The Geeks made Leonardo wait until after breakfast to remove the bandages. Once we were all done eating, they pulled him into their lab for the final testing. I swear, they must have been in there an hour before Donny and Donatello finally emerged. Nothing showed on their faces (they have spend way too much time around our older brother, Mr. Serious). Not even when Don finally came out of hiding were we really given any hint. And then Leonardo came out. At first, he has the same blank look he's had back when his eyes were on the fritz, and I think our hearts all dropped as one. Then he walked right up to his Raphael, and put a single, quivering hand on his brother's cheek. It was almost too personal a moment, but none of us could look away. Then he whispered, very, very softly, "Oh, Raph, what did they do to you?"

It took Raphael a minute to realize what his brother meant. When he did, he sorta' made this choking sound before he kinda' wheezed, "Leo, you can see me? You can actually see me?"

Leonardo just nodded, tears running down his face. Of course, by then, all of us were crying too, so it didn't make much difference. Raphael whooped, and swung his brother up into a bear hug, quick joined by his younger brothers. Once everyone settled down, we immediately called April to let her know the whole thing had been a success. And, the Brats being the Brats, plans were quickly put into place for an impromptu party. Casey, April, and Lexi showed up around six, and we ordered about every kind of food under the sun. While they were here, I saw April eying my baby bro with a look in her eye I couldn't quite decipher. It wasn't a happy look, but I'm not sure what it means. After the brain trust gets things settled with our final two brothers, if April still has some concerns, I'll talk to her then. Guess I'd better get to bed now; we still have practice in the morning, and Mikey's running the show. We'll also begin a whole new round of cautious waiting as the Geeks plan to start fitting the Captain with his new eye tomorrow as well.

* * *

**If anyone noticed Raph never called is brother Leo, that was done on purpose. It made it a little awkward, but that fits what's going on in this mixed up turtle's head.**


	13. Raph's Journal, 2

**Yeah, I have finally updated this story!! Thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently for the next installment. Still no real action, but I promise it is coming. Just keep hanging in there.****Entry 4**

* * *

I haven't written in this thing in a couple of days, so I guess I ought to get caught up. Ever since Leonardo got his sight back, he's been a kid in a candy store. Shell, if we thought his reaction to seeing his brothers was something to watch, it didn't even begin to compare to what seeing Gabby, Lexi, and the squirt were like. Donny finally had to tell him to take it easy on the staring since he could cause some major strain to his eyes. Not only that, but he's read everything he could get his hands on. Definitely gives a new meaning to the term bookworm.

After giving Leonardo a few days to make sure his eyes were in proper working order, the Geeks Squad, plus April, began consulting with our very own Cyclops about the procedure they were going to do to replace his missing eye. I don't know what they were doing to the poor guy when they pulled him into the lab, but it was clear it was rather unpleasant, 'cause he took over Leonardo's habit of grabbing the squirt for a long cuddle as soon as he was released from the Geeks' techno-cave. Mikey, bless his inquisitive mind, finally got the nerve to ask the old-timer just what went on during his "consults" with our resident geniuses. Raphael revealed that they were performing tests, such as taking measurement of the socket, measuring how much scar tissue was in place, and testing to see just how damaged the optical nerve was. No one's sure what their conclusions are, but the Geeks seem relatively pleased with what they've found thus far.

Now for the small-fry in the family. Gabby and Lexi keep us highly entertained. At just three months old, Lexi rolled over for the very first time during one of April and Casey's frequent visits to the Lair. We'd had all three of the little worms on the floor for some tummy time, when Lexi managed to roll herself right on over to her back. Man, you should have seen the surprised look on her face! Of course, Gabby is not one to be outdone. I don't know if she picked up what her cousin had done through the Bond, but no sooner had Lexi rolled herself over, then Gabby did too. Of course, getting stuck on her shell didn't please her one bit, and she immediately began to "demand" we turn her right-side up once more. Oooh, boy, I've never seen the little bit that mad since we brought her home.

So I guess this brings us to the last member of the family. To be honest, we're all beginning to worry about our smallest. That includes me, I'm forced to admit. While he has been putting on weight under the careful supervision of April and the Senior crew, he's still well behind Lexi and Gabby. Even more alarming are the beginning signs of a chest infection he's been exhibiting lately. There's been no fever, but he has developed a slight cough, and when April checked his breathing, she revealed there was a slight wheezy sound in his lungs. With his still vulnerable system, this could be a major problem if it goes unchecked, but the Geeks are hesitant to put such a little guy on strong medication just yet. So for right now we're taking what preventative measures we can. For the most part that means keeping the little guy wrapped up against the cold, keeping a humidifier in his room to warm and moisten the air while he sleeps, and monitoring his breathing regularly to make sure it hasn't gotten worse. Here, and only here, will I admit that I don't know what I would do if something serious happened to my littlest brother.

**Entry 5**

The Geeks have finally revealed just what is it they have in store for One-Eyed Jack. Their original plan was to clone him a new eye, using genetic material from Raphael and me. However, there is too much damage to the socket itself, too little of the optic nerve left, and too much scar tissue for that to be a viable option, so they are going with plan B. In other words, they are going to create a mechanical, "bio-electronic" they call it, replacement. Mike and the Brats immediately jumped on this, throwing out suggestions for "improvements" the Geeks could make to the implant. Not so surprisingly, the Geeks actually seemed to be taking some of the suggestions into consideration, until Michelangelo suggested they add a laser beam as part of the new eye. Of course, _that_ got Captain Kidd's attention, until Don, Donny, Donatello, _and_ April nixed the idea; probably a good idea, unless they want to give new meaning to the term "death glare." This is just a guess, but I'm willing to bet that my bro's expected this to be the outcome all along, because they also disclosed that they have a prototype eye already put together. All they need to do is make some adjust to size and calibration, and it will be ready for a trial placement. If all goes well, and Raphael Sr. responds well, they will begin work on a permanent replacement.

On a less happy note, our youngest brother isn't getting any better. His cough has actually gotten worse, which means he's not sleeping well at night. Not only that, but the wheezing in his chest has become more noticeable. The Geeks finally decided it was more dangerous to not treat him than it was to put him on some sort of medication, so now he gets a breathing treatment twice a day. Poor little guy looks miserable. Kinda' reminds me what…Leo…looked like after we got him back from the Otherside. There's a grey cast to his skin, and his eyes are rather glazed looking. For the life of me, I can't figure out why he hasn't been healed through the Bond. I hate to see the little guy so sick, but I still can't bring myself to be around him. I still miss my big brother too much.

**Entry 6, part one**

Today is the big day. After several weeks of work, everything seems to be set to go, and the Geeks have the infirmary set up to perform that implant procedure for the Captain's new eye. You know, if this works like it's supposed to, I'll have to come up with a new nickname for the Geezer. The Geeks and April set the operation time for nine this morning, and according to April, it will take several hours to complete. Still, we'll know by this evening if it worked. Not that I, personally, have any doubts. If the Geniuses say this will work, it will work. They've never let us down before.

On another up note, our baby bro seems to be doing a little better. He's still not out of the woods, but his cough isn't as bad, either. I'll take whatever little victories we can get.

**Entry 6, part two**

So the procedure to implant Raphael's new eye took four hours to complete. Afterward, the old guy was out for another two hours in recovery. Once he woke up, the Geeks and April once more disappeared into the infirmary with him to run some last minute checks and to do a final calibration of his new eye.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect when they finally brought the Old Man out to see us; maybe something like the Borg from Star Trek. Instead, if you didn't know the one eye was mechanical, you never would have been able to tell just by looking at it. The only real give away was the lack of tears coming from the fake eye as Raphael was able to take his first full look at the Lair and his brothers in over 40 years. Of course, he still has some rehabilitation to do. He'd gotten so use to the altered depth perception, and a permanent blind spot on one side, that now he's going to have to readjust to having full vision once more. Somehow, I don't think he'll mind the extra work.

With his brothers practically back to full strength, Mike is more than ready for the Geeks to work their magic with him. And with the apparent success of Raphael's eye, the Geeks are ready to take on their biggest challenge yet. The technology is basically the same for Mike's new arm as it was for Raphael's eye, but creating a fully working arm and hand is going to take a bit more time than a relatively simple eye. Still, if I know my brothers and April, they probably have the beginning of an arm already in production. Still, this is going to be a much longer process. Surprisingly, I find I don't mind so much. Whoever would have thought I'd enjoy having such a large extended family?

* * *

**If anyone has a suggestion for Raphael Sr.'s new nickname, I'd be happy to have them, 'cause I'm coming up blank. Other than that, continue to hand tight, and hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter posted.**


	14. Raph's Journal, 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know, please don't shoot me. It has been forever and a day since I last updated, but I finally did. Hopefully this will satisfy everyone who has been waiting for the next installment.

* * *

**

Entry 7

Things have been rather hectic around here for the past week or so, and I've barely had time to breathe, much less write anything down. To start off with, both Leonardo and Raphael, Sr. have been working their tails off training as they both try to get re-accustomed to having full vision once more. For Captain Bionicle that has also meant becoming familiarized with the abilities of his new eye. He still has daily appointments with the Geeks as they continue to fine tune his new eye. He's also working with them on learning how to control the advanced features they included, such as infrared vision and night vision. I certainly don't envy him the headaches he's become prone to. The other day he finally just had the Geeks shut down the new eye completely, and he retreated to his room for the rest of the afternoon because the headache had gotten too bad. Since then, they've scaled back some, so he can get used to his new abilities a little at a time.

In the meantime, the Geeks have been working double time on getting Mike's new arm assembled. If we thought it took a lot of work to get Raphael ready for his new eye, well, that was nothing compared to what the Brats' senior mentor is undergoing. From what I've overheard, they have been testing the old guy to determine just how much nerve damage he's experienced. They've taken measurements of his good arm to make sure the new arm isn't out of balance. I've even heard whispers that they have considered completely amputating the remainder of his arm so that they can just build it from the shoulder down. Whatever they ultimately decide upon, it's clear Mike's going to have quite a long recovery period.

On top of all of this, both babies have started to teeth. For Gabby this means she's drooling non-stop, she gnaws on whatever goes in her mouth (such as her bottle nipple), and her diapers are just a little more disgusting. Our baby bro, however, is having a shell of a time. He still hasn't kicked that chest infection, so in addition to the constant coughing, he's also running a low grade fever and is beyond fussy. I'm beginning to think we should have bought stock in Orajel ® the way he goes through it.

**Entry 8**

Well, the explosion I've been waiting for since the arrival of our senior counterparts finally occurred; just not between the brothers I expected. I guess it makes sense that even the Geeks would have a breaking point, having spent the most time in close proximity to one another. None of us heard the actual argument, but first thing this morning, all three Geniuses stalked out of the lab, making sure to go in three separate directions. For a moment the rest just stared at one another, and then without a need for discussion each Brainiac was quickly followed by at least one brother. Don was immediately followed by his two older brothers, and the trio disappeared into the dojo. Without a word, the Brats snagged Donatello and pulled him out of the Lair. Knowing those two, they probably dragged him off the see the latest horror flick, hoping to distract him by letting him dissect all the inaccuracies and "implausibilities" riddling the movie.

As for me, I took off after Donny as he stormed off into our little corner of the Lair. To my surprise, I found him throwing a Raphael-esque temper tantrum, as he methodically destroyed the common area of our living quarters.

"Whoa, bro, what did the throw pillows do to piss you off," I asked him.

He whirled around, and for a moment I thought me might actually attempt to start pummeling me, but just as quickly, he lost steam, and his shoulders slumped. Ignoring the mess he'd made, I simply settled him on the couch, and with very little encouragement got him talking. Turns out, the Geeks simply couldn't agree on the best way to affix Mike's new arm. Donatello felt there was enough nerve response in what was left of Mike's arm to simply attach a new forearm and hand. Donny, however, believed that removing the remainder of the stump to the elbow, and then applying a new forearm was a better idea. Don, Mike's older brother, in contrast, wanted to simply removed the entire remainder of the arm altogether, and build a brand new arm from the shoulder down. Since they couldn't begin to construct the new arm until they knew just which plan they were going to follow, the project had ground to a halt, each brother unwilling to bend in any way.

"First of all, the whole arm deal aside," I told Donny, "you three have been working non-stop for several months now. If nothing else, you need to take a break; not just from this, but from each other as well. I'm surprised you've haven't tried to kill each before now. If I were you three, I'd give it a couple of days. Do something completely unrelated to the medical stuff you boys have been working on. I'm sure you have other, personal, projects that have been pushed aside since the Senior Brigade came into town. Go work on one of those for a few days. Secondly, before you Geeks make any plans about what to do about Mike's arm, maybe you should discuss it with him? If it were me, I'd be pretty miffed if you three were talking about further amputation without getting my input. Rather than arguing amongst yourselves, put the options to Mike and let him make the choice"

Donny seemed to take my suggestion, for what it was worth, to heart. The others must have gotten similar advice, because the Geek squad spent the next several days doing their own things. When they finally came back together, and following some very sincere apologies, they sat down with Mike and presented the three options they had come up with. Ultimately, Mike chose Donny's plan of amputating the remainder of his forearm up to his elbow and rebuilding from there. To the Geek's credit, there were no hard feelings or murmurings from the decision. They simply sat down and, with April's help, got to work constructing the new arm.

**Entry 8**

Well, today was the day. After several weeks of hard work, the Geeks were finally ready to perform their latest miracle on Mike. Tough old goat acted like the thought of losing even more of his arm didn't bother him, but anyone as familiar with the Brats as I am could easily see the unease he was trying to hide.

The whole operation went off without a hitch, and by late afternoon Leonardo and Raphael, Srs. Were allowed in to see their brother. I spoke with Donny and Donatello, who both said things looked good. Mike would be in a sling for some time, until they were certain there wasn't any risk of his body rejecting the new arm, and while he built up the should strength to actually use his new limb, but other than that, they had done what they had set out to do.

So, everything was looking good. Life had settled down some, and for the most part we were just one, big, happy family. Until April decided to upset the apple cart.

* * *

**So, is everyone curious about what April has done? You'll just have to wait and find out!**


	15. Home Truth

**Is anyone still out there? Hope so. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

April gave a silent sigh of relief as she followed her crazy, loud-mouth husband into the Lair. For the first time in several months she was able to just come visit her strange little extended family without worrying about medical procedures, measurements, brainstorming, or any of the other steps that had been necessary to get the three senior turtles back to "normal;" at least, as normal as three mutant, semi-biotronic turtles could be at any rate. Nope, today was simply a chance to visit as family for once, and to give the Geeks a bit of good news. Unbeknownst to anyone, April had filed for patents on all the bio-medical parts they had put together, and she had just received word that they had been awarded. Not only that, but a number of medical-technology companies had already approached, interested in adapting the technology for real-life use. In the very near future she and the three Geniuses were going to have to have an in depth discussion about their future plans. But that was for another time. Today April was going to enjoy being an aunt and a sister.

Upon entering the Lair, April was met with a deafening cacophony of mixed noises. In one corner of the room Casey was going through his traditional greeting ceremony of insults and wrestling with the Menaces, having handed Lexi off to her grandfather. The littlest member of the O'Neill-Jones family was happily babbling to her grandfather, proudly showing of her shiny new tooth. In another part of the Lair she could hear the Geeks having a good-hearted, if loud [so as to be heard over everyone else], discussion over some article they had all read in the latest tech-magazine. The Brats, plus their senior counterpart had Gabby on the floor, and from the sound of it, all four were having the time of their lives. And then, in the background, April could make out the sounds of a miserable baby, which revealed where the elder Leonardo and Raphael were. Putting the diaper bag safely out of the way, April made her way to the dojo where she found the two senior turtles doing their best to settle a fretful baby Leo, and not having much luck of it.

"How's it going, guys," April asked as quietly as she could. She was met by three identical miserable expressions.

"The little boss-man's having a bad day," Raphael told her as she continued to gently bounce the unhappy baby in his arms. "His mouth is hurting from teething, he's got a bad diaper rash, he didn't sleep well last night, and he still hasn't kicked that chest infection yet."

"He's in desperate need of a nap," Leonardo added, "but he just can't get settled."

"Something tells me he's not the only one who could use some rest," April said, noting the two older turtles' haggard appearance. "Why don't you give him to me, and the two of you go find someplace quiet to get some rest?" The two turtles were quick to protest, but April just motioned for them to hand Leo over. "Lexi is finally sleeping through the night, so I am fully rested. Besides, as Leo's sister-aunt, I have as much responsibility to look after him as the rest of you. Now, give him here, and you to scat. I'm not exactly a novice at dealing with a fussy baby. We'll be okay."

With some reluctance, Raphael handed Leo over, and April was quick to get him and Leonardo out the door before they could think too much. Once she was certain the two older turtles were safely settled, April headed out into the circus of the living space to grab the diaper bag before falling back to the relative quiet of the dojo. Settling herself on the floor with Leo on her lap, April dug through the diaper bag, pulling out several items. Once she had all the necessary items, April set about seeing what she could do to ease the fretful Leo's discomfort. First thing she did was give him a dose of baby Tylenol ®, knowing the older turtles didn't have any on hand. Next, she carefully coated his swollen gums with baby Orajel ®, allowing its numbing properties to help at least temporarily stop the pain while the Tylenol took effect. A quick check revealed a rather wet diaper, so April took care of that, taking care to liberally spread diaper ointment over the sensitive skin before reapplying the dry diaper.

Once she had done everything she could to help Leo be more comfortable, April wrapped him up in his blanket and began to rock him gently as she quietly hummed a lullaby. In very little time, the exhausted infant was fast asleep on her shoulder. As April adjusted him to slightly more comfortable position, she couldn't help noting just how much smaller Leo was than either Gabby or Lexi. It was a thought that brought back some concerns she had noted over the several months she had been working with the Geeks to get the senior turtles fitted and adjusted to their new bio-mechanical prosthetics. Since their arrival, the four senior turtles had cared for and doted on Leo in a way not even the Brats had attempted to match. More than that, however, had been Raph's flat out, overt avoidance of his "baby" brother. April couldn't recall a single time she had seen Raph anywhere near Leo, much less seen him holding or even talking to the littlest turtle. Not that the others were much better. Raph was the most blatant about his evasion of Leo, but all of the younger turtles did it to some degree or another.

Abruptly, April came to a rather startling conclusion. It was no wonder Leo was suffering so much; his Guardians were falling down on their jobs. What was more, the poor little guy must be picking up on the negative emotions his brothers were obviously projecting toward him about his current state. Was it any wonder, then, that he couldn't kick this dangerous chest infection, or that he wasn't resting well at night? April felt a surge of deep maternal resentment toward her adopted siblings. How dare they treat Leo like this? If it had been any of them in Leo's place, the oldest turtle would have turned himself inside out caring for his afflicted brother. Why was it none of the others could step up when really needed?

Except, someone had stepped up. Rather, four someone's had stepped up: the four senior turtles. They had taken to looking after infant Leo in a way his own brothers hadn't. Of all their bizarre family, the four oldest members had bestowed on the infant Leo all the love and care Leo's own set of brothers hadn't. That sparked an idea, and a fury unlike any April had ever felt before. If Leo's own brothers were unwilling to provide the love and care he needed, then he would just have to go somewhere where he would get it. A sense of purpose blazing through her, April settled Leo into his crib in the corner of the dojo. She then stalked purposefully out of the room and into the noisy hustle and bustle of the living area. Raising her fingers to her lips, she gave a shrill whistle that immediately garnered her everyone's attention.

"Living room right now," she ordered. "I'm calling a family meeting."

Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but Casey clamped him hand over his mouth. "Uh-uh, dude, don't mess with the lady when she gets like this," Casey warned.

Once everyone was settled, April began to pace, her stride short and choppy. Finally, she came to a stop and whirled to face the family. "Gentlemen, we have a problem, and it has gone on long enough," she said firmly. "I'm sure you are all aware of the health…issues Leo has been faced with over the past several month. Having given the situation some thought I have come to some conclusions; namely, for the most part, you have been falling down in your roles as his Guardians."

A cacophony of protests rose up from the group, but April just held up her hand for silence. "Gentlemen, that is enough! Since it seems to have escaped most of you, allow me to remind you this isn't about you. Any of you! It's about Leo, and what's best for him."

"And just what do you think that would be," Donatello asked.

"Well, I guess that all depends on you," April said. "You can either step up and start acting like the Guardians you are supposed to be, or…" she paused for a breath before continuing, "I'm going to suggest that we send Leo home with your senior counterparts where he can receive the care and attention she needs and deserves."


	16. A Little Chat

**Hi everyone, long time no see. So, yeah, this is just a short one, but it does move the story forward at least a step. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

There was a long moment of silence before the room once more erupted into sound as almost everyone began arguing back and forth about April's suggestion. The only two exceptions were Splinter, who had moved his two granddaughters away from the loud and rather volatile scene, and Raph. Despite the cacophony around him, Raph once more found himself wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_What on earth is April thinking,_ Raph growled to himself. _He's __**our**__ brother! Why would we send him off with the geriatric set?_

_ Oh, I don't know, _a familiar voice came back. _Maybe because you still can't even bring yourself to say Leo's name._

Raph felt himself shudder as the name seemed to sear through his mind. To deflect attention from his reaction, he shot back, _What are you doing back?_

_Boyo, I never actually went anywhere since I'm a part of you, remember? Besides, my job was only to keep you intact until you could do the job yourself. Well guess what kiddo; you've got no choice now. It's time for you to either deal with things, or you're going to lose something a whole lot more important than your sanity._

_ But I'm not ready for this, _Raph protested.

_Who are you trying to convince, me or your? Oh, wait; I am you, _the voice taunted before adding more seriously: _Stop trying to lie to yourself. You've been ready for a while; you've just been putting it off. Besides, a part of you has noticed how poorly Leo's been doing. Now it's time to step up and do something about it._

_ But what?_

_ If you really want my suggestion, I'd tell you to stop fighting your instincts. You know how to take care of Leo; you've done it before. So what if he's a bit smaller than he used to be? Makes it a shell of a lot easier to keep track of him. And kiddo, it's time to talk to someone. Whether it's your sensei, or the family ghost, or even Leo himself, you voice your feelings. This wound's been festering long enough. Cleaning it out is going to be painful and messy, but you'll be much better off for it. And don't worry about it too much; I'll still be around to make sure things don't get too heavy to quickly. Now, pull your head out of your shell and step up. Leo's always trusted you; now you just need to trust yourself._

_TMNT_

When Raph became aware of his surroundings once more, the others were still arguing and carrying on. He was about to voice his own objections, when a sound stopped him; one of the babies was crying. A quick look revealed it wasn't either Gabby or Lexi; they were both playing contentedly with Splinter. That left only one baby. For a long moment Raph waited to see if any of the others were paying any attention, but they were all still to absorbed in the loud discussion. A large part of him wanted to bring the noise to the attention of one of the others, but the voice in the back of his mind told him to stop being such a coward and do what needed to be done. So, moving quietly, Raph headed toward the dojo.

As he entered the dim room, the sound of the baby's cries seemed to take on a desperate, almost mournful, edge, as if the little guy knew what was going on the living room.

_And why shouldn't he_, Raph thought to himself as he moved closer to the crib. _If April's correct and he's been feeling our negativity all this time, there is no way he isn't picking up on the ruckus going on out there right now._

Suddenly, the cries cut off. Raph was surprised to find himself standing right next to the crib, the little blue-clad turtle staring desolately up at him, cheeks wet with tears. Hesitantly, almost fearfully, Raph reached for him.

"Hey there little, guy," he whispered as he lifted the baby from the crib. "No need for that. Everything's going to be okay."

The baby's chin wobbled just a bit, prompting Raph to snuggle him closer to his chest. "Shh, now, none of that. I bet this is all a bit scary and confusing for such a little guy. To be honest, it's a little scary and confusing for all of us. I mean, we're all used to you being the biggest, baddest SOB on the block. Now you're just a little tyke that depends on us for everything."

Raph found himself sitting on the floor, the baby snuggled in his lap. Now that the words had started, they wouldn't stop. "Take me for example. I mean, when we found this second infant suddenly introduced into our tidy little world was you, I was so angry. Angry that at you for going off by yourself where you could get into trouble, again. Angry at the Fairies and the Brownies, or whatever they shell they are called, for causing all this. Most of all, I was mad at myself because it was my wish that led to all this. Once I got past the anger, though, all I was left with was the hurt. Sure, you were still here, it wasn't like you had died again, but for intents and purposes, you had left. One more time my big brother had abandoned me. And I couldn't deal. I don't think any of us could; not really. The Brat tried. I have to give that to them. Unlike the rest of us, they did their best, but none of us truly put our hearts into, did we? And then our senior counterparts showed up, and things got even more tangled up."

Raph huffed a small laugh. "Our family is really screwy, you know that," he asked the attentive child in his lap. "We're a family composed of humans and mutants from three different dimensions, including two infants basically grown in a set giant plastic Easter eggs. But April was right about one thing; the Geezers have taken better care of you than your real brothers have, and for that I am so sorry." This time it was his turn to have tear-wet cheeks. He was surprised when the baby suddenly cuddled closer to him, almost as if he was trying to comfort Raph. The older turtle just tightened his hold slightly on the small form in his arms. After a moment, he loosened his hold and moved his little brother back so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm done being and ass, Leo. And if the Geezers want to take you with them, well, they will have to go through me first."


	17. Necessary Changes

**So, yeah. Over a year and a half since I last updated. My only defense is that, in that time, I have moved and been in the process of getting my teaching certificate renewed. I just beg everyone's forgiveness, and hope you enjoy this latest installment.**

* * *

With Leo comfortable snuggled in his arms, Raph headed back out into the maelstrom that was taking place in the living room. Like April had earlier, he raised a hand to his mouth and gave a whistle loud and shrill enough to cut through the cacophony that filled the room.

"That will be enough arguing," he stated firmly once the room was silent. "There has been enough negativity around here to last a lifetime, so we are going to sit down and talk about this like adults. Now, as much as I hate to admit it, April was right. Out treatment of Leo has been abominable, and we have no one to blame but ourselves. However, anyone planning on taking Leo out of our home is going to have to go through me first."

"And what makes you think you have any say in this," the oldest Raphael asked. "You have ignored and neglected your brother worse than anyone else in this family. You can't mean to tell you suddenly had a change of heart."

The family was surprised when, rather than getting angry, Raph admitted, "You're right, I was the worst in my sins against Leo; I'm not going to argue with you about that. Since we found out what was done to him, I have been so angry. Not to mention hurt. I felt abandoned all over again. And I'm not going to deny that this time, we abandoned him, emotionally if not physically. But the simple, central truth we have to face here is that we, Leo's central family, are his Guardians. We fell flat on our butts; I think we all know that. But there's one thing we're not taking into consideration here: Leo, and what's in his best interest. If, for one moment, I thought he would better off going back to our old dimension to live, I would pack him up myself. But we all know that, for better or worse, he is better off here. But that means there are going to have to be some changes."

"What kind of changes," Mikey asked, genuine concern showing on his face. "Changes for whom?"

"We're all going to have to make some changes, little brother." Raph looked down at the little turtle dozing contentedly against his chest. "First of all, no more pushing Leo's care off on our senior counterparts. No offense guys," he added, looking at the older turtles, "You have done an amazing job looking after Leo. He's needed you, and I'm more grateful than you can imagine that you stepped up. But starting now, Leo's going to be our responsibility."

"What about Gabby," Donatello asked, almost defensively. "We have two babies to care for, in case you forgot."

"And I'm not suggesting we neglect her," Raph told him. "But let me show you something." He moved over to where Splinter was watching over the baby girls. He scooped Gabby up in his free arm, and carried her over to where the others were waiting. He settled on the floor with Gabby on his knee and Leo cuddled against his chest. The size difference between the two infants was more than apparent. It was also clear that Gabby was far ahead of her father-brother in her mobility and other physical development areas.

"I love our little Gabby, but right now, she doesn't need us the way Leo does," Raph said quietly in the startled, shamed silence. For a long moment, no one said a word. Then Raphael asked quietly, "What do we need to do?"

**TMNT**

April was impressed with her brothers. Once they had gotten past the anger and accusations, they had come together and developed a plan of action to help them overcome their past mistakes. To start with, Leo was always with one of his Guardians, whatever that brother happened to be doing at the moment. In a way, it reminded her of Raph and the others telling her about how they had helped Leo heal several years back, simply by including him in their favorite activities. At the Geeks' request, April brought a baby carrier that allowed the older turtles to strap Leo to their chests while they went about their day.

Another change had been bath time. Rather than bathing Leo and Gabby together, their bath times were separated, so that each could be given individual attention. Very quickly, a schedule had to be set up, as the younger set of brothers started competing over who got the privilege of bathing Leo each night, while the older turtles took over bathing Gabby. Feeding and naptime likewise became coveted bonding time.

The most important change had been the unspoken one-on-one time each brother had with Leo. There was no set schedule for who got Leo when. It was just accepted that when one of the brothers disappeared with the littlest turtle, they weren't to be disturbed until they reappeared. No mention was made of what went on during these private brotherly moments, but more than one brother reappeared with red-rimmed eyes, and little Leo snuggled up against his chest.

The results were a world of change in Leo. In a matter of days, the lingering chest infection cleared up. Since his eating had improved, Leo began growing like a weed, and very quickly caught up to his daughter-sister in size and development. April was triumphant that she, along with Raph, was the first to see Leo crawl for the first time. In no time, both little turtles, as well as their cousin Lexi, were crawling all over the Lair. This very quickly resulted in the purchase of several area rugs to protect sensitive knees, as well as a rearrangement of items to keep small pieces out of curious mouths.

One day, about a month into the changes made around the Lair, Raph was taking some personal time with Leo. He scooped the little guy and disappeared into his room, where he was enjoying watching Leo explore the unusual environment with his new skills in mobility. Watching the baby, Raph couldn't help the pang of loneliness that plucked at his heart, or the few tears that welled up in his eyes. To his utter astonishment, the moment the hurt hit him, Leo came to a dead standstill, and turned to look his brother in the eyes. Then, at the back of his mind, Raph felt a very familiar sensation. There were no words, but the feel of Leo soothing his pain and calming his guilt was one Raph was too familiar with to mistake it for anything else. Hardly daring to breath, Raph watched as the little turtle crawled back over to him and climbed into his lap. Once there, Leo cuddled up against his brother, and the connection grew deeper, and Raph just **knew**. He may have been hampered by the immaturity of the mind containing it, but deep down inside, where he couldn't cause damage to the still developing brain and neural pathways, was Leo; their Leo. The Leo that was leader, hero, pain-in-the-butt, and big brother. A blinding smile filled Raph's face as he hugged his little brother as firmly as he dared. He then tossed the giggling youngster into the air before catching him back against his chest. Holding the little one up to eye level, he said,

"I know you're in there, big brother. And despite how stupid we've been up until now, I promise, we are going to get you back!"


	18. Growing Up

The reaction among his family to Raph's discovery ran the full gamut. The Brats accepted his story, simply pointing out they had believed that from the beginning. Splinter, April, and the older turtles all gave credence to his account as well. Raphael, surprisingly, didn't dismiss his claims out of hand. He didn't say he believed him per se, but Raph's twin did say that if anyone could do it, Leo could; Casey simply agreed with Raphael. The shock was the Geeks' response to Raph's story.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," Donatello countered after hearing Raph's account of what happened.

"I don't doubt Leo reached out to you, but he is only an infant," Donny added. "You are simply reading too much into a baby's innocent touch."

"You're not hearing me," Raph argued. "This was **Leo**. How many times have I felt that particular empathic touch? Shell, since this whole Avatar thing began, we've been in and out of each other's heads so many times, I'm as familiar with Leo's mental touch as I am with my own. I know what I felt."

There wasn't much Donny or Donatello could say to that, though they both made it clear they weren't convinced. After that, by mutual consent, not much was said on the subject. The brothers were too aware of what their previous negativity had done to their littlest brother, and they weren't going to make that mistake again. For several weeks, life went on as it had, until Raphael appeared one day, Leo grinning contentedly from his biggest brother's arms. The red-masked turtle simply looked at his twin and said, "You were right. He's still in there." There was a long pause as everyone waited for a further blow-up regarding the Geeks' continued disbelief, but Raphael only gave them what could have been considered a pitying look before turning and walking away to give Leo his breakfast.

Although there was no real animosity among the brothers, there was an unspoken tension that did somewhat color their interactions. Finally, Mikey couldn't take it anymore. Being the second most sensitive empath in the family, after Leo, the darker undercurrents began to wear heavily on him, so he decided to beard the lion, or lions, in their den. He waited up one night until after all his other brothers were in bed, and then he tracked the two geniuses down in their lab. Since their older counterparts had returned back to their new home dimension some weeks earlier, there had been plenty of time for the pair to devote to their next set of projects. Given the state of the room, however, Mikey could only conjecture that very little serious work had been taking place. That was worrisome; if the Geeks weren't inventing and concocting something new, then something was seriously wrong.

"Evening bro's," Mikey said softly. Both purple-accented turtles looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey, Mikey, what are you still doing up," Donny asked. "I thought you and Michelangelo had baby duty in the morning."

"We swapped with the Menaces," Mikey told them. "I thought maybe we could talk."

"Of course," Donatello said. "What did you need to talk about?"

"What we've all been avoiding talking about for months now," Mikey said. "Leo." Then, before his older brothers could launch once more into their spiel about brain development and scientific improbability, Mikey asked, "Do you really not believe Leo could be tucked away inside our baby brother's mind, or is this your way of protecting yourselves like Raph did by distancing himself right after we got Leo home?"

For a long moment the two older turtles looked at their younger brother in shock. They hadn't expected something so insightful to come from their mischief loving, wise-cracking, prank-pulling younger brother. Once they recovered slightly, they could only splutter rather incoherent objections that did nothing to convince their audience of one.

"What would make you think something like that," Donatello demanded, once he got his tongue back in working order.

"I've been watching you since Raph made his announcement," Mikey said. "You both take care of Leo, but there's a similar distance in your eyes like Raph had those first few months. Michelangelo's seen it too. It reminded us both of how everyone used to look, back when our separate families weren't treating Leo like he deserved. You know, kind of ashamed and embarrassed. We just couldn't figure out why we'd be seeing those looks again. But I think I know the answer now. Given what I know of you two, and how well we all know each other, my guess is you can't bring yourselves to admit Leo's really in there, because then you'd have to face the fact that you abandoned him again. All this time you could have been looking for a way to get him back, but instead you've ignored him. And you both are so disgusted with yourselves that you can't even face what you've done."

There was no accusation in Mikey's voice, which made his observation, true in every regard, all the more stinging. They _had_ gotten so wrapped up in their own self-disgust that they couldn't even bring themselves to admit they were wrong. And Leo was the one, once again, to pay for their selfishness. Their brother had every right to censure them; except, Mikey wasn't condemning them. Rather, he was giving them a look they had seen on numerous occasions on Leo's face, a look that said not only did he understand, but that everything would be okay.

"You know Leo wouldn't blame you, don't you," Mikey said once he had their attention again. "In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd find a way to make this his fault. On the whole, our family has rather unhealthy guilt issues. The thing is, now that you've identified the problem, you can start to fix it."

"I'm not even sure where to start," Donny whispered.

"My suggestion is you begin with Leo," Mikey said. "Neither of you is going to be able to think clearly until you've gotten your guilt cleared up, and the best way to do that is let Leo help. Sometime in the next few days, take a little while for just you and our bro. Explain it all to him, just like you would if he were his right age, then sit back and just _feel_. Leo will get you straightened out in no time."

The three turtles sat in contemplative silence for several moments, when Donatello finally asked, "When did you grow up on us? And when did you get so insightful?"

Mikey gave him a small grin. "My twin and I decided a long time ago that we had a special niche to fill in the family. All of you, as our older brothers, saw so much of the ugliness of the world, and each of you lost your innocence much too young. So we gave you our innocence to protect. Don't get me wrong, we really were a lot more naïve about a lot of things, but a lot of the time we overplayed our naiveté because all of you needed us to. We pull pranks and play video games and goof off, not just because we enjoy it, though we do, but because it's our way of protecting you too. All you work to keep us safe physically; Michelangelo and I work to keep you all safe emotionally, as best we can. So we've learned to read you. We can tell when Leo needs to be teased into smiling, or when the Menaces need to be pranked into blowing off some steam, or even when you two need to be whined and cajoled out of your lab for a while. And while I can't promise we'll grow up completely, now that we all have Gabby and Lexi to look after, and their innocence to protect, I think you might start seeing a little more of our 'mature' side showing through a little more often."

Suddenly, Mikey found himself being hugged by both of his older brothers.

"While I can't promise we won't ever get irritated by your childish antics again," Donatello said, "I want to say thank you. And don't grow up too much, little brother. We still want you to be you, pranks and all."

* * *

**I will say right now, Mikey hijacked this chapter. I was all set for this to be a chapter for Donny and Donatello, but Mikey insisted on taking center stage. Hope everyone enjoyed seeing this slightly more mature side of our favorite prankster. I promise, next time I will finally get things settled between the Geeks and Leo.**


	19. Anger Outward and Inward

**So, I am not entirely happy with this chapter. The Geeks and I just have a hard time communicating, it would seem. Donatello especially was being recalcitant about his part of the story. Also, there is mention of depression in this chapter. I mean no offense to anyone to suffers from the condition (I have been there, though not severe enough for medication), so please don't think I take this topic lightly. Anyway, hope you find this chapter easier to read than I found it to write.**

* * *

Following their discussion with Mikey, Donny and Donatello spent several days thinking things over. They both knew from experience not even Leo could help them unless they were ready to be helped. Although the two Geniuses had finally admitted they were having issues with the whole baby-Leo situation, it took them a while longer to be ready to face the remedy. Oddly enough, though their problems originated from the same source, their responses had proved to be very different.

For Donny, Leo's change had caused a great deal of anger and hurt that, unconsciously, he had fixated on his infant brother. Once he was able to think clearly about the situation, Donny realized, much like Raph, he was furious at Leo for basically disappearing on him again. Hadn't he and his brothers made it clear how much they needed and depended on their oldest brother? Shell, they had given up their whole world just to stay at Leo's side. How could he have done this to them again?

Donny finally found the gumption to take Mikey's advice and voice his feelings to his infant-oldest brother. After absconding with him into the deserted dojo, Donny felt a little foolish as he began to unburden himself to the drooling, yet abnormally focused, infant.

"Mikey said I should talk to you like I would have before, so here it is," Donny told the baby. "Right now, I'm so mad at you, I could scream. I feel like I could give Raphael a run for his money in the temper-tantrum department. How could you do this to us again? You left us again, Leo! Without thinking about how we might feel, or what might happen to us with you gone, you just vanished. Don't get me wrong; I love Gabby to pieces, and I wouldn't give her up for anything, but as much as I love my niece, I love my big brother even more."

Donny sighed despondently. "Shell, now I'm feeling guilty on top of everything else. I feel like I have to choose between the two of you. Gabby is an amazing gift, and I can kind of understand how much you wanted her, but I'm not sure I can accept her over you, and it's all your fault for putting me in this position. Why couldn't you have said something to one of us? If you had, one of us would have been there to watch your back that night."

Suddenly, Donny became aware of the tears pouring down his face. But having finally opened up about his feelings, he felt better than he had in a long while. He hadn't been aware of how heavy his burden had been until he expunged it. A slight flutter at the back of his mind brought the rest of Mikey's instructions to mind. Focusing much like he would during meditation, Donny just allowed himself to feel. All at once, a very familiar and oh, so welcome sensation filled his mind. With his eyes closed, Donny could almost see Leo sitting there, a look of compassionate regret on his face. Through their bond, Donny could feel his oldest brother soothing his hurt and apologizing for his anguish. He could also feel his brother's guilt level building as well. Instinctively, Donny responded to the guilt he felt reflected back at him, and he sought to sooth his brother in return. For an indeterminate amount of time, the pair shared their feelings back and forth, until both had once again achieved balance.

When Donny opened his eyes, he found his little brother looking at him with a somber expression on his face. Feeling better than he had in a long while, the purple-accented turtles grinned at his brother as he reached out to tickle him gently on his side. Leo squealed with delight, making Donny laugh in reaction. After a few minutes of tickling and giggling, Donny snuggled Leo again his plastron, where the little turtle seemed content to just cuddle.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this from Raph, you realize," Donny told the baby. "But since he's right, and you really are still in there, I guess I'd better start working on how to get you back to normal."

TMNT

Donatello wasn't sure what to feel after hearing of his twin's experience. Part of him felt happy for Donny, but a large part of him just felt…numb. While they had been working with the older turtles to help with their disabilities, he'd been able to stay focused and engaged, but ever since the senior turtles were on their way to full health once again, Donatello had struggled to stay engaged. Even with Gabby and Leo around to look after, it was like his enthusiasm for life had dried up, leaving him apathetic. His usual activities didn't hold his interest, and it was like someone had sucked all the energy right out of him. Donatello recognized he had some classic symptoms of depression, but he couldn't figure out exactly how to escape it. Fortunately for him, Donny had also recognized what was wrong with his twin, but he had a fairly good idea about how to resolve the situation.

Two nights after Donny's Leo-experience, he subtly arranged for Donatello to have a night at home alone with Leo. Lost in own increasing sense of isolation, Donatello wasn't aware of what was happening until it was just him and Leo left sitting in the family room. The purple-masked turtle was sitting there, staring off mindlessly into space, when the feel of little hands on his legs caught his attention. Looking down, he met the somber gaze of his littlest brother, whose brown eyes seemed to say "Don't be so sad, bro. I promise everything is going to be all right." Without thinking, Donatello began to unburden himself to his brother, just like he would if Leo was his proper age.

"I don't know what to do, Leo. It feels like there's this dark cloud hanging over my head, and no matter what I do, it won't go away. Nothing interests me any. I feel like there's a wall between and the rest of the family. Donny's been a big help, but his presence is just helping me keep my head above water. " The genius turtle grew quiet, but his could almost hear Leo encouraging him to keep talking, to get to the heart of the matter. "I think it started that day we brought you and Gabby home. When we found out what had happened to you, it was like the world went dim. Here you were, our protector and leader, reduced to a helpless infant, and I was powerless to do anything about."

Donatello smacked his fist on his thigh. Leo's gaze never wavered; he just cuddled a little closer to his brother. "All of you call us the Geniuses. When things like this go wrong, you look to me and Donny for answers, but this time we didn't have any answers. You have always been there for me, but when you needed me I was nothing but USELESS!" By now, the tears had started to fall, but Donatello was finally clearing out the poison that had been choking his emotions, so he paid them no mind. "I have been so…so angry. Partly at you, I guess, but even more so with myself. I should have been able to do something. I mean, I was able to help restore sight to two blind turtles, and build a brand new arm out of what amounts to scrap metal for a third. On top of that, I've been ashamed of my behavior. I mean, so what if you really were just an infant? Does that give me the right to neglect you like I did? And then, once Raph pointed out what we should have known to begin with, I've avoided you and…"

Anything further was stopped by the softest brush against his thought in the back of his mind. Reacting instinctively to his big brother's mental touch, Donatello opened his thoughts. The first thing that happened was the mental equivalent of a smack upside the back of his head, as Leo very thoroughly, wordless though it was, took Donatello to task for beating himself up the past several months. Once it was clear that Leo in no way blamed his older-younger brother for his continued existence as an infant, the little turtle set about providing as much reassurance and support as he could.

For Donatello, it was like the black cloud over his head had started to break up. It hadn't dissipated, and it certainly wasn't gone, but it had definitely started to thin out some. After all, his depression had taken a long time to build up; one night wasn't going to get rid of it completely. Still, the process had been started, and with support from his brothers, Donatello knew eventually he'd come out okay. Until then, he had something new to focus on. Gathering up Leo into his arms, Donatello smiled slightly.

"You are something else, big brother," he told the now likewise grinning youngster in his arms. "You can't even speak yet, and you still deliver the bet therapy sessions. I guess now my head's out of my shell, I ought to get my head back in the game and see if we can't do something about getting back to your proper age."

* * *

**Quick note to anonymous readers: I appologize to any anonymous readers who would like to leave a comment or review. I was rather viciously attacked about another story by an anonymous reader, so I turned that feature off. I might have turned it back on, but this same individual created an account just so he could continue to lambast my writing. So, I'm sorry for those who would be willing to leave positive or constructive feedback. Just know I am glad you are reading, anyway.**


	20. Oh, boy!

**Okay, so this chapter was coming along just like I planned, when Leo threw me a surprise toward the end that I wasn't expecting. Trust me, when I started writing this thing, Remy wasn't in the plans. Who is Remy? Well, you'll just to read and find out. Hopefully everything makes sense. **

* * *

Now that the whole family was on board with the whole Leo thing, they finally began to have some serious discussions about how to go about setting things right. A number of ideas, both farfetched and otherwise, were thrown around until Raph finally suggested they examine the Faerins' lab and equipment. His thoughts were, maybe if they could figure how this was done to Leo in the first place, then they might be able to figure out how to reverse it.

"After all," Raph pointed out, "it's not like we had much of a chance to look around the first time we were there."

"Besides, the Faerins gifted the lab equipment to the family as a kind of apology for letting this happen," ghost Leo said. Given his unique status, his suggestions for what might be done for Leo had been sought in addition to those from the rest of the family. "Once they settled down, and at Master Frodo's suggestion, the Faerins signed everything over to us. They've been keeping the lab hidden from potential looters until we were ready to assume control."

It was quickly decided it certainly couldn't hurt to check out the lab, and even if they couldn't use it to help Leo, at the very least the equipment was worth salvaging.

About this time, fate threw the family another Leo-shaped twist. Ever since the family had decided Leo was tucked away somewhere in the baby's mind, it had become nearly impossible to keep Leo somewhere he didn't want to stay. A prime example was morning practice. With both babies now sleeping fully through the night the brothers had resumed regular morning practice. During one such practice following what the family had taken to calling the "Leo conclusion," Raph and Michelangelo were in the middle of sparring when Michelangelo nearly tripped over baby Leo, who was sitting right in the middle of the dojo floor.

"Hey, who let the shortstuff crawl out onto the floor," the orange-masked turtle demanded as he scooped up the giggling baby. "For that matter, what is he even doing out of bed? I thought the small-fry were sleeping through morning practice nowadays."

All the others insisted the last they had seen their baby oldest brother he had been sound asleep in his crib. There was sense of not quite disbelief among the brothers, but since there wasn't any way to prove otherwise, the turtles decided to just move on. It might have been left at that if the same thing hadn't happened again two mornings later, and then again the morning after that. The last time, Donny just happened to be looking in the right place at the right time to catch Leo in the act. The way he later described it to his brothers, it was similar to when Leo opened the way between dimensions. A tiny tear made of light appeared in the air, and baby Leo just crawled through, looking quite proud of himself.

"Everything taken into account, I guess it makes sense," Raphael said after listening to Donny's account. "If Leo really was just turned into an infant without losing any of himself, then his Avatar abilities would have survived as well. Except, you know, just shrunk."

"But why has it taken this long to manifest," Mikey asked.

"I would guess it's a number of reasons," Donatello said. "First, there was our attitude before the 'Leo conclusion.' We know our support and connection to Leo plays a large part in his role as Avatar. When we weren't supporting him, Leo was majorly handicapped. Now that we've all gotten our act together, Leo is back at full power. Secondly, up until recently, Leo wasn't physically mature enough to do anything like this. Again, I'm just conjecturing, but he could express this skill until his physical development was far enough along to sustain it. I would guess that Leo's range for opening a window like the one he used to get into the dojo isn't very big."

"And what if it's not," Raph countered. "The last thing we need is a baby showing up in the middle of a fight with the Purple Dragons or the few Foot soldiers that survived."

"Well, if we're all convinced Leo is really in there, maybe we should just sit down and talk to him about it," suggested Donny. "As much as I hate to use his guilt complex against him, even baby Leo should understand how dangerous it would be for _us_ if he showed up at the wrong time in the wrong situation."

"Perhaps we can compromise with him," Mikey said. "It's apparent Leo wants to be more included. So maybe we offer him more opportunities to join us in exchange for the promise to stay behind when we don't feel it would be safe."

"And how do you propose we explain this to him," Raphael asked. "I'm still not sure how much baby Leo really understands, and how much is just him picking up and responding to our emotions. Besides, I just feel a little silly having a serious conversation like this with a 9 month old; I think it's the drool."

"What if we didn't have to converse with baby Leo," Raph said, a little hesitantly. "I have an idea I've been mulling over for a while now. I think it might be possible to reach Leo on the astral plain, kind of like what I did to bring him back after Stockman shot him."

"Do you think it could work," Michelangelo asked, hope brightening his voice.

"I have no idea," Raph admitted. "As I said, this is only a possibility, and I didn't take it seriously until Leo began to manifest his Avatar abilities. Those might be tied to his genetics, but it takes at mature consciousness to manipulate them. If I can reach that consciousness, using my Guardian bond with him, I should be talking to our Leo."

The other turtles looked at each other, taking the suggestion into serious consideration. If anyone could reach Leo, Raph had as good a chance as anyone, and his proposition was their best bet. In the end, it was decided Raph could give it a try. It couldn't hurt anything, but if it worked, they would be able communicate with their oldest brother directly.

TMNT

For the next three nights, Raph tried without success to reach Leo. By the fourth night he was beginning to doubt he would. After another unsuccessful meditation session, he despondently took himself off to bed. Exhausted from three straight nights of very little rest, id didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Raph had no sooner fallen asleep, when he became aware of a change in his surroundings. Rather than his room, Raph found himself in a very familiar sewer tunnel. All at once, Raph was elated and dismayed at his change in locale. He immediately looked around until he found what he knew would be there: a gold-colored cord about the diameter of a pencil. Grinning like an idiot, Raph took off down the tunnel, following the golden tether.

After what had to be his shortest trip in this particular sewer, Raph arrived at a large room. At first, he couldn't see too clearly into the cavernous space, due in large part to what appeared to be some sort of energy filed across the threshold. Raph gingerly placed his hand against the field, and though he could see it fluctuate around his hand, he felt no real resistance, so with little hesitation, he pushed his way inside.

On the other side, Raph was surprised to see what looked like a baby nursery. Against one wall was a crib, settled next to a wooden changing table. Various baby toys were scattered across the floor, but what drew Raph's attention was the rocking chair directly across the room from the door. Or, to be more specific, his attention was glued to the figure sitting in the rocking chair.

"Leo," Raph whispered in stunned elation.

Leo looked up at his brother and grinned broadly. "One minute," he told his brother. "I just got the little guy to sleep. Let me put him to bed, and then we can talk." He walked over to the crib and settled the baby, before turning back to his brother. Without a word, he simply opened his arms, and Raph hurtled into them, wrapping his arms around his older brother. Leo just held on as Raph trembled against his plastron, not even able to cry.

"Shhh," Leo soothed as he rubbed his brother's shell. "It's going to be okay, little brother."

A few deep breaths later, Raph was able to step back from Leo, though he was incapable of getting our arm's reach.

"I…I don't understand," Raph said, once he was able to say anything. "What's going on here?"

"That, I'm afraid, is a conversation for another time," Leo told him. "We only have until Remy wakes up for us to talk, and given how differently time moves here, that won't take long. I'm guessing you had something you needed to actually speak to me about in order for you to seek me out this way, rather than through the bond like we've been doing."

So many emotions flashed through Raph at his brother's words, that he couldn't pinpoint any of them. The only one that stood out was the overwhelming relief that, however abbreviated it may be, he and his brothers had truly been communicating with Leo. Forcing that aside for the time being, Raph quickly explained the current situation that had brought him to seek Leo out. A look of growing understanding crossed Leo's face as he took his brother's words in.

"I hadn't realized," Leo told Raph. "Things around here have grown a little…complicated since all of you accepted I was really here. I can't give you whole story right now, but the short version is there are actually two of us in here. Somehow, something went sideways when the Broanins were constructing the second infant. Rembrandt, or Remy as I call him, was simply supposed to be a straight clone of me, from my genes, but their 'magic' mixed with the Faerins' technology screwed things up, so when they attempted to clone me, somehow I got spliced into him instead."

Raph felt his heart drop. "Does that mean you're going to be stuck like this for good," he asked.

"I don't think so," Leo reassured him. "Since all of you have regrouped, I have felt myself separating more and more from Remy, with more of my abilities coming back. However, I'm stilled tied tightly enough to Remy, that sometimes his instincts take over. Like I said, it's complicated."

"So what happens when the separation completes," Raph asked. "Neither one of you is going to get hurt, are you?"

"I can't guarantee it, but I don't think so," Leo said. "Given my ability to rearrange my genetic structure so that I can take on the dragon form, I think when the final division occurs, I will simply regain my own body, and Remy will retain his."

A slight rustling from the crib drew Leo's attention briefly, but there was a sense of urgency in his voice when he looked back at Raph. "I don't have much longer before Remy wakes up. It takes a lot of concentration and care to make sure my consciousness doesn't overrun his and hurt him, so we have to finish up quickly here. I'm guessing the rest of you are worried you'll have a baby show up at inconvenient time. Now that I know what's going on, I will take better care to keep an eye on that, and make sure we only do it when it's safe."

More rustling from the crib let Raph know his time was about up. He threw his arm around Leo one last time. "Take care of both of you, big brother."

"You too. Tell the others I don't hold any of the past few months against you, and hopefully I will see you all soon," Leo responded. Raph forced himself to step back, and just as a baby's cry filled the room, he sat up, awake once more, in his own bed.

* * *

**So, yeah. Remy was a surprise to me, too. However, Leo insisted, and I'm not going to argue with him. Can't wait to see how the others react to this bit of news.**


	21. Differences in Technique

**So, I hope this chapter makes sense. I knew what I wanted to happen here, but trying to get my thoughts coherent was a bit of a struggle. I appologize for so much talking in this chapter, but there was a lot of exposition that needed to get done before we move on to the next portion of the storyline. That being said, hope you enoy!**

* * *

Raph's unexpected mental exclamation upon waking quickly had all of his brothers rushing into his room, Raphael with Leo (or was it Remy?) in tow. Before anyone could ask any questions, the pained but exultant look on Raph's face told them the important part: he'd found Leo!

"So…,"Mikey asked, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"He's definitely in there," Raph confirmed, "but things are even stranger than we knew." He went on to describe the visit he'd just concluded with their oldest brother. When he was done, everyone looked at the babbling baby in Raphael's lab with new eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand," Donny finally admitted. "Leo said the Broanins were trying to make a clone of him, but somehow he and the clone became one? How is that even possible?"

Mikey gave him an odd look before saying, "It's the 'Law of Leo.' You've heard of Murphy's Law, right? Well, the Law of Leo states that if anything weird, strange, unusual, or dangerous can happen to Leo, it will. It's like the universe looks for ways to mess with our bro."

"Okay, I'll buy that," Donny said after a pause to actually consider his younger brother's words. "But I was actually talking about how two distinct, though genetically identical, beings can share the same physical body. And, being so joined, how can they possibly be separated?"

A familiar touch at the back of his mind, followed by the image of the Faerin Master Frodo Weathertop, provided the answer. Donny looked at the baby, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"This is beginning to weird me out," he told his brothers after describing what happened. "We have two distinct being, with, apparently, two sets of identical though separate sets of DNA, sharing the same infant body." He gave a slightly hysterical laugh before adding, "On top of that, sometimes the infant consciousness is in control, even to the point of using our brother's Guardian abilities, and at other times Leo is running things, but he has to use the infant's limited abilities to communicate. None of this should be possible!"

A little alarmed by the wild look in his younger brother's eyes, Raphael said, "Yo, Geekazoid, take a chill pill. Mikey was able to reach our resident ghost while you were freaking out, and he's gone to fetch Master Frodo. Maybe he can help straighten things up for you."

"Since we're waiting, can anyone answer a question for me," Michelangelo asked. "Raph said Leo called the other baby Rembrandt. Who the shell is Rembrandt?"

"He was a famous Dutch painter and etcher, born a little over a hundred years after Leonardo da Vinci died," Donatello explained. "Guess Leo wanted to stick to art related names."

Before any further questions could be posed, the turtles were startled by the abrupt appearance of Master Frodo Weathertop at Raphael's side. "Greetings my friends. I hope I can help clear things up. Your spirit-brother has explained what you have learned, and I think I can help fill in the blanks."

"We…I'd be grateful for any clarification you can provide," Donny told him with no small measure of relief.

"It all comes down to the differences between how Gabby was created, and the process the Broanins used to create young Rembrandt. For us, the process is very similar to nature, only highly expedited. We withdrew your brother's genetic material and combined it with genetic material provided by a willing female donor, in this case Ms. O'Neil-Jones."

"Wait," Raphael exclaimed, "You're saying April is Gabby's mother?"

"In a genetic sense, yes," Master Frodo confirmed.

"Does Casey know about this," Michelangelo asked.

"Ms. O'Neil-Jones discussed the request with her husband, and both were in agreement," Master Frodo reassured them. "The process is simple and non-invasive. We gathered what we needed and, and after some very minor work to ensure compatibility, were able to start the process. Like I said before, it's just like natural reproduction, only much faster. The result is a genetically unique individual. The Broanin process is very different, from what we've been able to determine. You must understand, we have only faced the end product of what the Broanins construct.

Unlike us, the Broanins employ a cloning process in order to make an exact replica of their subject. As I told you last time, this clone is typically placed in the care of the original's parents, while the original is raised by darkside loyalists. Until recently, we weren't sure why. Since our encounter at your brother's expense, I have been putting more serious thought and study into the Broanins' thoughts and methods. After some interesting discussion with some of the more senior Lightsiders, I have learned some intriguing facts. When it comes to those who are capable or becoming receptacles for the light or dark, there is no real way to differentiate them from each other. They do, however, have a genetic sequence that distinguishes them from other members of their race, whether it is human or otherwise. Although there is no outward sign that there is a difference in their genetics, it results in that individual having greater mental capacity, and a greater connection to their emotions. Therefore, one of these children raised in a home that teaches kindness, goodwill, respect, etc. will be led to greater service of the light. Children raised in homes that advocate selfishness, self-involvement, self-gratification, and other negative emotions will provide greater service to the dark."

"This is all fascinating," Raphael said. "But what does this have to do with Leo?"

"Bear with me," Master Frodo replied. "I will explain as quickly as I can. Now, as I'm sure you've heard, cloning does not create a perfect replica. There is always some degradation, minute though it might be, in the copy. In the instances of receptacles, that flaw destroys the genetic sequence that allows for them to become receptacles. Therefore, the Broanins can create an exact reproduction of the future receptacle, and leave it for the parents to raise without ever knowing the difference. The original baby is then delivered to the darkside parents to be raised as dark receptacles."

"Still not seeing the correlation here," Mikey inserted. "Leo's way beyond being a simple receptacle, and he certainly isn't a baby."

"Ah, but this is where things get even more interesting," Master Frodo told him. "Broanins can only clone infants, because they are more malleable at that stage."

"Again, not seeing the relevance," Raphael growled, beginning to get frustrated.

Master Frodo fluttered his wings in apparent growing agitation. "There have been documented cases where individuals who are beyond infancy have been reduced back to their infant state and then cloned; such is what we believe has happened to your brother."

"Okay, I'm following that far, but it's the whole Remy/separate consciousness thing that's causing a hang up for me," Donny told him. "How can there be two of them sharing the same physical space? And what good would it do them to clone Leo? If you're right, it's not like his Avatar abilities would copy over to his clone. Would they? And who would be behind this? We locked Darktide away, destroyed, Malatempa, and eradicated the Shredder."

"I can't begin to guess who engineered this scheme," Master Frodo told them, "but to answer your first concern, the truth is your brother and his clone don't occupy the same physical space. As you saw, based upon the scars, your brother's physical form is in this reality; the clone's is developing in the Between. As for whether or not the baby will have any of the abilities of an Avatar, well, this has never been done before, so there is no telling which, if any, of those abilities will develop."

"The nursery," Raph suddenly exclaimed. "The one I saw in my dream walk."

"Very likely," Master Frodo confirmed. "Though I am not sure why there is a barrier in place. It has been long enough for the process to have completed itself, and for the Avatar to have detached from his clone. It would seem counterproductive to keep the original locked away with the developing clone if you mean to appropriate the child for your own use."

"Unless our mysterious mastermind isn't the one who put the barrier up," Raph said. "What if _Leo_ put it to keep the baddies from getting their hands on Remy?"

The more the brothers thought about it, the more that seemed likely; after all, it would be just like Leo to lock himself away to protect a member of his family.

"So, how do we get them both out of there," Mikey asked.

"Until he's certain the baby will be safe, Leo's not going to take the barricade down, and he's certainly not going to abandon Remy," Donatello pointed out. "So I think we need to start doing some hunting of our own. There's got to be something in our reality that would point to who's behind this."

"I wish you luck," Master Frodo told them. "I think at this point have provided as much help as I can."

"And we appreciate it," Donny replied. "But I think you're right; from this point out it's going to be up to us to figure things out. And I think I know where we have to start: the lab."


	22. In English, Please?

**So, the last chapter was less than coherent, even for me. I knew what I wanted to say, but the explanantion just got all twisted around; guess that's what I get for trying to work with those flighty Faerins. So, while this chapter is a little shorter, hopefully the Geeks help clear up the mess left over from the previous chapter. P.S. Sorry for everyone who got an update on the wrong story. I fat-fingered it when I was trying to upload the last chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm still confused," Mikey admitted to his brothers the next day as they made their way out to the boat what housed the Faerins' lab. "I don't get this whole Leo-clone thing."

"Here's how I understand it," Donny explained. "The Broanins were hired by someone to clone Leo, but it would only work if they turned him back into a baby first. Given that we pulled him out of that incubator thing, they must have reverted Leo back to a fetal state. Now, if I understand correctly, as the genetic original begins to re-develop in the home dimension, the clone, which is somehow tethered or connected to the original, begins to grow and develop in the Between. Now, this is where things get interesting, especially since ours is a special case. The way I imagine it usually works is once both babies reach the original age and development level of the genetic archetype, the tether is broken, and the babies are given into the care of their respective parents to be raised to adulthood. Follow me so far?"

"I think so," Mikey said. "But I still don't see how any of this applies to what happened to Leo."

"That's actually a topic that's quite a bit more complicated," Donatello told him. "Just like they would any other clone, the Broanins reverted Leo's age back. He was psychically connected with his clone and everything. The part I have a hard time understanding is why they would go to all the trouble in the first place. After all, it's not like we would be fooled by a fake Leo, even if they had managed to mature the clone to the proper age. Besides, there's no assurance the clone would have any of Leo's abilities, even with the identical genetics."

"But what if they never intended to let it go that far," Raph interjected. "Remember, Master Frodo said Leo was really premature when we pulled him out of the incubator? Here's what I think was meant to happen. I think either process was supposed to go faster, or we were expected to get there later, because I'm convinced the only turtles we were intended to come home with were Leo and Gabby. In fact, I think if things had gone like they were meant to, we'd never have known there was a second infant, because he'd have been delivered to whoever hired the Broanins in the first place."

"Only, they didn't take Leo himself into consideration," Mikey concluded. "He might have been a baby in our world, but he was still a full grown Avatar in the Between."

"Yep; and you can bet he wasn't going to let any low-life scum get their hands on our baby bro, even if said baby was a clone," Raphael agreed. "The part I'm still trying to work out is why Leo is still there. Why hasn't he reverted back to his grown form and just brought Remy home?"

"Maybe he can't," Donatello proposed. "At least not safely. After all, if the clone is being grown in the Between, then there has to be someone playing for the other team capable of fetching him from there. In order for Leo to return to his proper age, he would have to return to this reality, leaving the baby vulnerable to the darkside slime balls that started this whole thing. Since he can't guarantee he'd make it here and back in time, it would seem he's chosen to hole up there until we can help him out."

"Which is why we're headed out to the lab," Donny reminded them. "If there's any chance of finding a clue to this whole mess, it will be there."

TMNT

The first order of business once the turtles reached the lab was to inventory everything. As Donatello had pointed out, there was no telling what might give them the clue they needed to figure out who was hunting Remy.

They were barely a third of the way through the inventory when Michelangelo noted, "There is no way all of this is going to fit in your lab back at the Lair. You can just barely fit what you have now."

"Not going to be an issue," Donny reassured him. "Since April filed the patents on the technology we used on our senior selves, we've signed contracts with three different medical technology companies who were interested in producing the technology for public use. Between the royalties we will get from any sales of the technology, as well as the signing bonuses, we not only have enough money to buy our own building to house a real lab, but the family isn't going to have to worry about money again."

Raphael, memories of the nightmare he'd had while the family waited on the council of Light's decision following Leo's poisoning by Darktide, sought some reassurance from his younger brothers. "You're not planning on moving out are ya?"

Acquainted with the fear behind his brother's question, Donny was quick to say, "No way, bro. We have no intention of leaving our family. And if we ever decide it is time to move, well, the whole family will just have to come with us. No one's getting left behind."

Raphael just grinned and punched his brother in the shoulder. "Ah, I knew that. I was just…checking, to make sure you did."

The Geeks didn't bother to respond; they just shook their heads in good natured amusement and went back to work.

TMNT

Five days later, the turtles were nearly done moving the equipment. Unfortunately, they weren't any closer to finding a clue to the mastermind behind the whole cloning scheme. They were on the way home from dropping off the last load of equipment, when, from the shadows, they were surrounded by masked, dark figures. Not even Michelangelo had the chance to make a quip before each brother was the recipient of a dart, and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Any guesses who are mystery bad guy is? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**


	23. Unpleasant Answers

**So we finally meet our bad guy, and get a little more information about what's going on.**

* * *

When Raph came back to consciousness, it didn't take long for him to become aware of three things: he was on his back, he was tied down on his back, and he had no idea where his brothers were. The room wasn't completely dark, but what little light there was only allowed him to see maybe six inches past the table where he was strapped down. He tried stretching out with his other senses, but other than a vague sense of his brothers through the bond, he wasn't picking up anything else.

With no way to tell time, Raph wasn't sure how long he'd been awake before his heard a slight moan off to his right. A quick mental check let him know that it was Raphael beginning to stir; a fact that was further evidenced by the sound of unhappy curses when the older turtle discovered he was tied down.

"Easy bro," Raph called to him. "I've already tried. Even with our enhanced strength, those straps aren't going anywhere."

"Any clue who nabbed us," his twin asked once he stopped testing the bindings for himself.

"I haven't seen anyone since I woke up," Raph told him. "And as you can see for yourself, it's too dark in here to see much of anything that might give us a hint."

Any further conversation was cut short as the remainder of the turtles began to awaken, and the Menaces had their metaphoric hands full calming their slightly more panicked brothers as they became aware of their situation. No one could remember seeing anyone following them from the lab, and only Mikey had caught a glimpse of their attackers before he was knocked unconscious. Unfortunately, all he could tell them was it was a person dressed from head to foot in black, but as far as he could tell, it wasn't a member of the Foot.

"Very good, Michelangelo," a cold voice called from the darkness. "Or should I call you Mikey, given that you twin goes by his full name?"

"Bishop," the three older turtles exclaimed with varying levels of surprise and disgust.

"Who," Donny asked, as the lights slowly grew brighter, revealing a slender human male wearing a dark suit, tie, and dark tinted glasses. "He looks like an extra from Men in Black."

"Agent Bishop," Donatello explained, as the details of the room grew more distinct, revealing the turtles were strapped to examination tables configured in a circle, with a computer workstation in the center. "And the Men in Black thing isn't too far off. He's Earth's self-designated defender against alien threats. He's also several hundred years old, since he keeps cloning himself a new body."

"And don't forget borderline insane," Michelangelo called out.

"I'm guessing you guys never had the dubious pleasure," Raphael asked his twin while the human went to work at the computer station in the center of the room.

"After we lost Leo, Casey, Splinter, and April, we pretty much kept to ourselves," Raph reminded him.  
"Other than a few run-ins with the Foot or Purple Dragons while we were out scavenging, we really didn't see very many people."

"What I don't get is why Bishop would grab us like this," Donatello said. "We may not really like each other, but we had something of an uneasy truce going. This whole kidnapping thing seems a little out of character, even for Bishop. Besides, as messed up and whacked out as Bishop is, he doesn't have eyes that glow red in the dark."

"Very observant, Donatello," the human told him as he finally turned away from the computer. "I was hoping to hide the truth from you for a bit longer, but since you've seen through the ruse, there's no need to keep it a secret anymore. My name is Mindshadow. I've merely…borrowed Agent Bishop's body, since I don't have one of my own; at least, not a physical one."

"You're the creep we've been looking for," Raphael accused. "The one who arranged to have Leo cloned."

"Yes," the Darksider hissed. "I had everything planned, until your brother interfered. That, I didn't foresee that Faerin being so much less flighty that his brethren. But it has been your brother who has proven the most infuriating."

Raphael chuckled. "Yep, Leader Mine's very good at that."

"You can laugh now," Mindshadow growled, "but I'm afraid you won't much to laugh about for the foreseeable future. I've decided since your brother has locked himself away with my property, I'm just going to have to draw him out. All of you are going to be my bait."

"Since you're going to torture us anyway," Donny said, "could you at least tell us why you had Leo cloned? I can't see how a baby is going to be much use to you."

"Ah, but he won't be a baby forever," Mindshadow replied. "Once he was old enough, I would have taken over his body, just as I have done with Agent Bishop. And since he is the Avatar's genetic twin, even if he doesn't have an Avatar's full capabilities, he's still certain to be stronger and faster than most mortals. I'd have had an edge over many of my Darkside brethren, not to mention the majority of my victims."

The turtles weren't sure whether to be disgusted or outraged over Mindshadow's plan. Even thinking about their baby brother in such depraved slavery was enough to make even the calmest of the turtles spitting mad.

"There's no way Leo's letting you get your hands on that baby," Mikey told the Darksider. "He'd rather remain a baby than let you use Remy that way."

"So I've noticed," was Mindshadow's sardonic reply. "I've been searching the Between for months now, and I still can't figure out where your brother has hidden himself away. So, I'm going to make him come to me."

"Fat chance of that happening," Raphael told him.

"Oh, I don't know," the possessed human drawled. "I think a few days of his brothers' pain clawing at him will draw him out. I can't see your brother abandoning all of you to be maimed and tortured, just to protect one measly clone. You see, I know all about your bond, and how it works. I know that under normal circumstances you can pretty much automatically absorb any damage done to several of you at once, which is why I am going to hurt you all at once. Too many injuries will overwhelm your bond's ability to accelerate your healing. That will leave your brother to feel everything I'm doing to you. How long do you think it will take him risk leaving the clone behind in order to rescue his brothers? And once he leaves the Between to come to your aid, I will swoop in and gather up my prize."

"You're insane," Mikey whispered in horror.

"Quite," Mindshadow agreed. "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

**Wonder what Leo's going to do about this. We all know he wouldn't just abandon his infant clone/brother, but he won't just leave his bro's to be hurt. What's a turtle to do?**


	24. Fleeing shadows

**Just a warning for the squeemish, there is a bit of blood and violence in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but it is present. Secondly, I am not completely content with how this chapter turned out, but since I am ready to have the full reunion occur, I'm leaving it as is.**

* * *

After two pain-filled days (for the turtles, at least), Mindshadow was growing increasingly angry. Although none of their wounds were life threatening, they were numerous and excruciating. Using the mechanical arms attached to each table, Mindshadow had delivered an endless number of cuts, burns, and electrical shocks to the turtles, all simultaneously, preventing their bond from doing anything to heal their wounds. Regardless, Leo had yet to make an appearance.

"Light-blighted turtle," the possessed human shouted. "Doesn't he care for his Guardians? It's just a clone. Or maybe he's just a coward."

"You really are an idiot," Raphael grunted. "_You_ see just a clone; _Leo_ sees our nephew. 'Sides, he knows we can handle anything you throw at us. And when he shows up and kicks your sorry butt, we'll see who the real coward is."

With a scream of fury, Mindshadow lashed out at the oldest turtle with a scalpel tipped mechanical arm, catching him directly across his right eye. Raphael screamed, and blood immediately began to gush from the new wound.

"You bastard," Mikey yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Fine," Mindshadow said, his tone a little more calm. "Since the Avatar won't show up to assist the oldest of his younger brothers, maybe he'll show up for the baby of the family. I'm through playing nice. I'm going to start carving up you worthless terrapins until your brother decides to show his face."

Coming to stand beside the helpless turtle, Mindshadow removed the rotary saw from the mechanical arm and fired it up. "I'm going to start with your hands and move my way up. If you're lucky, you won't lose more than a limb or two before your brother decides to show up. Now, go ahead and scream as loud as you like; this is going to hurt."

He was about to lay the saw to flesh when the power abruptly shut off. After a few moments later, the lights came back up, but the saw remained inert in Mindshadow's hand. Before anyone could say a word, a growl reverberated through the room.

"Seems big brother has finally arrived," Mindshadow all but purred in delight, "though I don't quite recognize that particular growl. A bear, or perhaps a lion or some other type of large cat?"

"Not even close," Raphael wheezed through pain of his injured face. "Leo is 100% pure dragon."

"Impossible," Mindshadow raged. "The Dragon Avatar bloodline was eradicated millennia ago. You must be mistaken."

"Over-sized scaly lizard with wings that breathes fire," Mikey listed off. "Sounds like a dragon to me. Besides, he's Captain…"

"Impossible," a familiar voice finished. "At least, that's what my brothers sometimes call me when they don't think I can hear. _You_ may call Avatar."

"Well, Avatar, this has been fun, but with you here to rescue your helpless siblings, I have some property to retrieve."

"I don't think so," Leo told him. "Do you really think I would leave my son unguarded? I'm guessing you weren't aware I have my very own ghost. And since he's as corporeal in the Between as any of us, he is more than capable of looking after his nephew. Which means all I have to focus on is finally ridding us of you."

"Then bring it on," Mindshadow challenged as he threw himself at the oldest turtle. Drawing on Bishop's extraordinary swiftness and agility, he was on Leo in the blink of an eye. However, he hadn't taken the Avatar's superior speed into consideration, and Leo was able to meet him head on.

"You may be a Darksider, Mindshadow, but you're playing in the wrong league. You see, I had a very interesting conversation with the Bridger two days ago, after you revealed yourself to my brothers. At that point, since it would no longer be considered undue interference on her part, she was able to fill my in a little on just who and what you are," Leo told his foe as he easily captured him and pinned him down. "When it comes to Darksiders, you don't rank much above the Broanins you hired to do your dirty work. You have to draw on the physical bodies and skills of your victims, which is why you wanted my son. But the thing is, just like the shadow you named yourself after, the presence of even a little bit of light is enough to drive the shadows away. So how about I turn up the light?"

With that, Leo began to glow with a soft golden light as his Avatar powers asserted themselves. Mindshadow began to scream, and a faint black mist could be seen rising off of Bishop's shuddering form. The brighter Leo glowed, the faster Mindshadow poured out of his human host.

*_Since discretion is the better part of valor, I think I shall abandon this battlefield; for now. But I'll be back.* _Mindshadow's psychic voice reverberated through Leo's mind. As quickly as he could, the black misty form of Mindshadow darted for the safety of the shadows.

"I don't think so," Leo told him, and from instant to the next he had changed from turtle to a small, upright dragon. Letting out another roar, he spat a stream of fire that caught Mindshadow full on. In a matter of seconds, the Darksider was nothing but ashes. After returning to his regular turtle form, Leo moved to check on Bishop. The human was alive but unconscious. Since he appeared to be physically intact, Leo left him alone. The resilient human would recover fine on his own, and right now, Leo had six more important people to look after.

It was clear his brothers had been through the wringer, for without Mindshadow's constant torment, they had all fallen into varying levels of consciousness. A quick flick of his blade had Donny and Donatello freed. The two Genius turtles were awake, but didn't seem to be overly aware. Settling them next to each other by the door, Leo turned back to free the Brats. Michelangelo was totally out of it, but Mikey was awake enough to grin at his big brother.

"Welcome back, bro," he whispered as Leo cut him loose.

Leo gave him a shamed-face look. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get here."

Mikey weakly smacked him on the arm. "Hey," he chastised, "from my end of things your timing was superb. Just get us out of here, and we'll call it even."

Once the Brats were settled next to their tech-loving brothers, Leo moved to release his final set of brothers. Raph, like Michelangelo was completely insensible, so Leo just settled him next to Mikey, who immediately cuddled his older brother against his chest like an oversized stuffed animal. When Leo made it to Raphael's side, and saw his blood covered visage, he couldn't stop the quiet moan of regret from escaping. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Raphael was still awake, and he immediately took umbrage at his brother's obvious guilt.

"Get over it, Leader Mine," he told his brother as Leo helped him limp to where the others were waiting. "Worse comes to worse, and I have to let the Geeks fix me up with a new mechanical eye. But let's not borrow trouble, huh? Now, how do you plan on getting us all home? You're not going to be able to carry us."

"Not a problem," Leo told him. "I called Casey on my way over here. He should be here in about 10 minutes." The oldest turtle was caught by surprise when his hot-headed younger brother caught him in the tightest bear hug his wounded body could mange.

"Welcome back, bro," he whispered in Leo's ear. "Welcome back."

* * *

**So, Mindshadow went down really easily, but since this story was more about the brothers rather than the bad guy, I don't feel too bad about that. Besides, it's late, and I didn't feel like coreographing a fight scene. And seriously? A fight between Bishop and Avatar Leo, is there really any contest there? Besides, next chapter we get some Leo guilt, some brotherly comfort, and a few answers.**


	25. New Father

**So, this was supposed to be angsty and full of Leo-guilt. However, the turtles let me know that they weren't doing angst this chapter. That will come, but this is just a light fluffy chapter. **

* * *

Even after rescuing his brothers, Leo still faced a long night ahead of him, and he was well and truly exhausted by the end of it. While April was waiting back at the Lair to assist in cleaning and patching up his younger brothers, but Leo and Casey were the ones who had to lug the now unconscious turtles down from the Battleshell. It then took several hours to clean, disinfect, and bandage all the wounds the younger turtles had acquired during their time with Mindshadow. There were even several gashes that required suturing, most notably being the one on Raphael's face. To everyone's relief, despite the severity of the injury, his eye itself was untouched, though he would carry a noticeable scar for the rest of his life.

Once everyone was cleaned up and resting as comfortably as possible, and April and Casey had headed home to relieve the babysitter who was watching Lexi, Leo settled in to keep an eye on them. Since there wasn't enough room for all six turtle in the infirmary, they had been scattered around the living room on various pallets and other bedding. Being the most grievously injured, Raphael had been placed on the couch. Leo had pulled the cushion from the other family room in to make himself a pallet on the floor next to him. It didn't take long for the whole family to be sound asleep.

TMNT

It was a testament to how depleted the younger turtles were that not one of them awoke to Gabby's cries, even with the mental nudging she was sending out. Even Splinter slept through it, though given the rat's advancing age and the stress of the past few years, that might not be completely surprising. Leo, however, was quickly awakened by the unfamiliar noise. It took him a moment to identify the sound, as well as the soft but demanding mental touch. With something approaching awe and delight, Leo approached the crib in Donatello's room where his little girl was pulled up and watching expectantly for one of her caregivers to arrive and take care of her current needs.

When Leo walked in, rather than one of her more familiar guardians, Gabby looked at him a bit hesitantly. Leo smiled softly at her. "Hey there baby girl," he whispered as he extended his hands to her. She looked at him suspiciously for a long moment, and then a light of comprehension seemed to suddenly light her eyes, and with a huge grin she reached up eagerly for her daddy to pick her up.

Leo was completely overwhelmed holding his baby girl for the very first time. He had missed out on this right after Gabby was "born," so he was trying to take it all in now. Everything from her miniature fingers, to her delicate shell and her violet colored eyes just absolutely fascinated Leo. He could see bits of himself in her features, but also, surprisingly, Raph and Raphael.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," a quiet voice whispered.

Leo turned around to give Raph a goofy, watery smile. "I can't believe she's mine."

"We've all felt very blessed to be able to look after her while you were protecting her brother, and we'll be just glad to have him here once you can bring him home," Raph told him. "Our family has been apart for way too long. You realize it's going to be your birthday in just a couple of weeks, don't you? And the babies are going to be a year old a few weeks past that."

"Then I think we need to turn the planning over to the Brats, and have the biggest, craziest party they can devise," Leo suggested with a grin. "And since I didn't exactly get the chance to visit with the Senior brigade when they were here last time, why don't we invite them as well?"

"They would enjoy that I think," Raphael agreed. "Now, why don't we get this little lady fed before other uncles wake up? Come on, daddy, you've got a lot to catch up on."

Before they headed for the kitchen, however, Raph threw his arms around Leo and gave him the biggest hug he could, being careful of his niece, obviously. "Welcome back, bro."

TMNT

After feed and changing Gabby, Leo handed her off to Raph to look after. He knew ghost-Leo was more than capable of looking after Remy, but he wanted to check on him personally. Besides, it was time to finally bring the youngest turtle home. Fifteen minutes later, Leo was back, his son bouncing and laughing in his arms. As soon as he saw Raph he squealed in delight and reached out for his red-accented uncle.

"Fff," he chirped as Raph scooped him up. Leo just laughed.

"Yep, that's your uncle Raph," Leo told him. At Raph's startled look, Leo explained, "Since we were so closely tied together with that psychic bond, and since I didn't want all of you to be strangers when he finally met you, I've been helping him get to know each of you using my thoughts and memories. I wasn't sure, until just now, whether he really understood."

Just then, Gabby looked up at her uncle from the safety of her daddy's lap where she had been watching Remy carefully and started repeating, "Fff. Fff." The two older turtles looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"Did you just feel what I felt," Raph asked his brother.

"If you mean, did I sense Gabby, Lexi, and Remy connecting through the bond and 'sharing' what Remy's learned, then my answer will have to be, I think so," Leo replied. "Something tells me raising three semi-psychic/empathic children is going to be an adventure all by itself."

Just then, the sound of shuffling feet alerted them that at least one of their brothers was finally back in the land of the wakeful. A quick mental check had Leo putting Gabby on the safety of the floor as Mikey suddenly came hurtling through the room and directly into Leo's open arms.

As the orange-accented turtle hung on like he was never going to let go, he whispered exultantly, "I knew it wasn't a dream! You're really back!"

"Yep, and as good as new," Leo assured him as he tightened the embrace just the slightest.

Before either could say anymore, they interrupted by a shrill "Eee-Eee" from the excited Remy, who was reaching for his new uncle. Mikey grinned like a fool at the sight of his nephew, and after disengaging from the hug, moved to take him from Raph.

"It's funny," he said after playing with the baby for a few minutes. "I knew he was going to look a lot like Leo, being his clone and all, but I wasn't expecting the resemblance to the Menaces to be quite so pronounced. I mean, I didn't see it so much when it was baby Leo we were dealing with."

"I think that's because you were expecting to see **me**," Leo said. "You knew who I was, even with the body of an infant, so that that's what you saw when you looked at me. Remy, however, is his own person with his own personality, so he doesn't look quite the same. It's kind of like a mother of identical twins; the rest of the world might not be able to tell them apart, but to her they look nothing alike. My question is, why such the resemblance to Raph and Raphael?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot you were still a baby when the Geeks dropped that little nugget on us," Mikey said. "Turns out you lot are all genetic twins, triplets, or whatever; you only look different because of how the mutagen affected you."

Leo didn't have a chance to react to the news before the remainder of his family came pouring into the kitchen. Michelangelo was helping Raphael, whose eye was bandaged over, making him a little wobbly on his feet. Directly behind them were the Geniuses who, now that they were actually aware of what was going on around them, pounced Mikey-like on Leo. The oldest turtle just laughed and hugged them both. Once he got Raphael settled Michelangelo joined the group hug as well, causing his grumpy brother to grouse that they needed to leave some of Leo behind for him, too.

When the turtles turned to meet their nephew properly, Leo made his way to the doorway where his father stood observing his very happy family. Splinter smiled gently at his oldest, who knelt respectfully at his feet, and drew him in for a hug of his own. "Welcome home, my son. I am glad to have you back."

"Me too, Father. Me too."

* * *

**So, I hope Leo's first visit with his daughter satisfies everyone. I was hoping to get across the sense of awe of new father feels (hopefully) on holding his child for the first time. By now, the babies are about 10 1/2 mos old. I was basing Remy a little off my nephew who, by this age, had been identifying my sister on sight as "Jsss" for several months (we all call her Jess). And if you asked him where "Jsss" was, he'd look right at her. Remy is just a smart little turtle.**


	26. The Easy

**I'm not sure what I think about this chapter; except the Raphael section. That part I enjoyed writing. Hopefully you will enjoy it, and the rest, too.**

* * *

After a few days, the euphoria began to wear off, and things began to get back to normal. Leo simply took his place in the rotation for taking care of the youngest turtles. Of course, the return to normality also meant that everyone had time to stop and think, which meant that all the latent guilt began to reemerge as well. After all, as Mikey had pointed out to the Geeks, their family definitely had its guilt issues.

As it usually did, it all began simply enough. Leo was playing with his twins when Donny happened to overhear him wistfully say how he wished he could have been there for Gabby's first year like he had for Remy's. Of course the Genius turtle's lingering guilt flared back up, as once again he began flagellating himself for not working on helping his brother regain his adulthood earlier. As his guilt starting building, it bled over to Donatello, reigniting his depression as well. Like some sort of disease, the guilt then spread to Raph, whose original guilt over his wish being the initial cause of all the trouble began wearing on his mind. Not even the Brats were spared, though what exactly they were feeling guilty about they weren't really sure. The only one who seemed immune was Raphael.

As it turned out, Leo had his own sense of guilt from the whole thing to contend with. Unlike his brothers, however, he wasn't willing to sit around and wallow in the dark morass of emotion.

"Your uncles are chuckle heads," he told Remy and Gabby two days later when it was becoming obvious none of his brothers were going to take the first steps to get the situation resolved.

"I'm guessing you're about to put an end to this emotional mess, then," Raphael asked as he approached from behind, his wound finally un-bandaged, and the beginning of the scar that had just barely missed taking his eye running underneath his mask.

"If you don't mind taking twin duty," Leo responded as he got to his feet. He paused halfway to the door and turned back to his brother. "We don't have any outstanding issues to iron out do we?"

"Nah," Raphael told him. "You feel guilty for leaving us behind for nearly a year to look after Remy, and for me getting hurt because Mindshadow was trying to draw you out, but since you were doing your job as daddy and Leader Mine, and you managed to save our shells from any real damage, I of course forgive you. So, we're good; consider it all said and emoted over."

Leo looked at his brother in surprise. "That's it? No tantrum, no yelling? Shell, no smart-aleck remarks about my age, or my timing, or any of it?"

"Nope," Raph told him. "You see, I was thinking about things as I listened to Mindshadow. He kept calling Remy 'thing,' and 'the clone,' or his 'property.' Yet, all we saw, all _you_ saw, was a member of our family that needed to be protected. And then it dawned on me: that was you. Maybe Remy _is_ just a clone, and maybe his creation was a freak act of fate, but so was ours. We had no say in our mutation, and while you and I might be blood relations, we didn't know that until recently, yet you still looked after, suffered, and bled for us; like you were willing to do for Remy. It's just who you are, and I can't be angry at you for that. I spent too many stupid years fighting you because you were you. After everything, I finally decided, I love you the way you are, and that means accepting everything about you. So no, no tantrums, no yelling, and no smart-ass comments. Just, thank you, and keep up the good work."

Leo, blinked, and then laughed, his heart a little lighter. As he left to hunt down his first victims, he couldn't help but marvel how much his relationship with his next younger brother had changed over the past several years. Once Raphael would have ripped into him for how he had handled the situation with the baby turtles, and for being the cause of all his brothers getting hurt. Never in a million years would he have opened up, without prompting, the way he had tonight. To be forgiven so quickly and so easily… If only his other brothers could be as easy.

TMNT

After a quick scan of the bond, Leo decided to start with the Brats. His first thought was that getting the two most empathic turtles back on an even keel might help to settle some of the others' emotions as well. Besides, no one had mentioned it, but Leo knew there was the smallest sense of loss at the Brats finally lost their designations as the babies of the family. Leo knew losing part of your identity, even a mostly unwanted portion, could hurt, and he wanted to make sure his brothers knew that, though they might not be the babies of the family anymore, they were still his baby brothers.

He found the pair uncharacteristically playing a quiet card game in their room. Pausing in the doorway, he knocked softly on the open door.

"Hey, you two mind if I come in?"

The cards were quickly stuffed out of sight as he was enthusiastically invited to enter.

"Sooo, where are the rugrats," Michelangelo asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Running their uncle 'Fel' ragged," Leo told them. "He offered to watch them for a while so I could have some time with the rest of my family. I mean, it's been nearly a year since I've seen you guys. I want to hear all about what you've been up to."

With a little nudging and prompting, Leo finally got his youngest brothers talking. He was fascinated to hear their take on the time their senior counterparts were in town, and he loved hearing about Mikey's talk with the Genius turtles. When they got to the two days with Mindshadow, Leo was quick to gather them close as they finally talked through their fear and pain.

"I'm sorry," Leo started to say, only to be shocked when both Mikey and Michelangelo smacked him upside the back of his head at the same time.

"None of that, dude," Mikey told him after he'd cuddled back against his brother's side. "We knew we'd survive it and that you'd get there as quickly as you could. Besides, we've all taken worse facing the Shredder and some of the other goons that have taken a crack at us."

"And like I told you that night, your timing was impeccable," Michelangelo added. "So no guilting yourself over our owies, you hear me?"

Leo chuckled. "I hear you loud and clear. So, everything good here now?"

The Brats nodded, and Mikey said, "We've mostly just been responding to what the others have been exuding. I know our bro's talked to baby you, but I don't think their logic-circuits quite accepted it; not completely. Until they have a face-to-face with 'Captain Impossible,' they're not going to."

Leo kissed both of his younger brothers on the head and said, "Then I think it's time the 'Captain' paid them a visit."

* * *

**So, three brothers down, three to go. Hopefully the Geeks and Raph will talk to me a little more easily.**


	27. Mutual Guilt

**I had the hardest time with this chapter; I'm still not happy with it. First, Donatello was being very closed mouthed. He did not want to share with either me or Leo. Secondly, I think my subconscious is fighting me on finishing this story. It will probably be my last in this series, and I hate to say goodbye because I really enjoy both sets of brothers. However, the muse is giving me nothing else to work with right now. I promise, if I ever get another story idea that fits into my Blended Family series, I will more than happily come back to play in this sandbox. Okay, AN is getting too long. Go read, and hope you enjoy this, at least a little.**

* * *

Leo decided to start with Donatello by the simple fact that he was easiest to find. Unlike Donny, who spent nearly every free minute at the new lab across town, Donatello almost never left the Lair. That in of itself was telling, not to mention worrisome. Something was seriously off if one of the Geeks wasn't elbow deep in inventions or plans, and as far as Leo could tell, Donatello hadn't worked on anything in months.

The oldest turtle found his brother precisely where he thought he would; the largely empty home lab. His younger brother was sitting in the dark at one of the bare tables.

"Hey, bro," he called softly. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," was the indifferent response.

"About…," Leo prodded.

"Things," his brother replied, his voice beginning to take on a sulky tone.

Deciding the soft approach wasn't going to work, Leo said, "Donatello, if you don't start actually communicating with me, I'm going to start treating you like the Menaces when they get like this. In fact, get up; we're going for a run. You've kept yourself locked up in here too long. The exercise and fresh air will do you good."

"I don't feel like it." Sulking had turned into outright petulance, but Leo wasn't having any of it.

"You've got 5 minutes, and then I start adding miles to the run," Leo warned him.

Even as out of sorts as Donatello was acting, he wasn't willing to push Leo's patience any further than he already had.

As Leo led out, he had no real destination or distance in mind. Instead, he ran until he sensed through the bond that his brother was feeling a little more settled and in a slightly better mood. At that point, he brought their run to an end on "the family's" rooftop; the one that had seen so many scenes of dispute and reconciliation among the brothers.

As the pair went through their cool down stretches, Leo said as casually as possible, "I'm concerned about you little brother. After you opened up to me, well, baby me, a couple of weeks ago, I thought you were starting to work through some of this depression."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother stiffen. His tone as stiff as his posture, Donatello said, "Depression doesn't clear up overnight. You know that."

"I do," Leo conceded, "which is why I'm growing increasingly concerned over what I'm seeing and picking up through the bond."

"It's none of your business," Donatello growled, sounding a lot like Raphael.

"You're my brother and I love you, so it damn well is my business," Leo shot back, unconsciously responding like he would to his next younger brother. Then, softening his tone, he pled, "Bro, talk to me. You did it when I was a baby; why is it so hard to do it now?"

"Because it is," Donatello shouted as he all but exploded to his feet. Unable to keep still, he began to pace as words and emotions came pouring out of him. "Because it was hard enough to look into the face of that baby and admit I was useless, but looking _you_ in the face and admitting it is almost impossible. And now, on top of that, I have to face the fact that maybe, if I had pulled my head out of my shell sooner, you wouldn't have missed nearly the entire first year of your daughter's life. Maybe we could have found and defeated Mindshadow earlier, letting you and Remy return sooner. And don't even get me started on how we treated you as a baby. What we did bordered on neglect; emotional if not physical."

"And I abandoned you all again," Leo interrupted, horror and self-disgust building in his voice as he continued. "My inability to be content with what I had, my selfish wish for more, took me away from you all again. I mean, the Menaces have made it clear how much they hate for me to go off on my own, but I did it anyway. It was like the situation with the Shredder all over again; I made the choice and left the rest of you to clean up the pieces as best as you could. Even worse, the rest of you ended up paying the price. Shell, it's my own fault my daughter didn't have her father around for the first year of her life. So, little brother, if you want to go laying blame, you had better dish me up my fair share before you start claiming the leftovers."

The brothers stood looking each other in the eyes, when something in Leo's gaze finally seemed to break through the haze of guilt clouding Donatello's mind. With something bordering on shock, Donatello said, "You really believe that, don't you? Even after all this time, you still don't believe you have a right to your own dreams and desires." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Mikey was right; our family has serious guilt issues."

"They're not guilt issues if they're genuine transgressions," Leo countered.

This time, it was Donatello's turn to smack his older brother upside the back of his head. "Gabby and Remy could never transgressions," he told his brother. "And wanting a family, children, of your own was no sin. Beating yourself up over it is self-destruction and dangerous."

"So is hating yourself for something out of your control," Leo countered. He put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "If you need the words, then know that I forgive you for everything that happened while I was transformed. But also know this: I don't blame you for any of it. Because of the nature of what happened with me and Remy, there was nothing you could have done to transform me back until I knew the threat had been eliminated, so stop seeing yourself as useless. You and the other did what you could. As for the so-called neglect, well, I think the argument could be made that I neglected my duty to the family first. However, I will agree to work on overcoming my guilt issues if you agree to get the help you need for your depression. I don't ever want you to end up where I did several years ago. Agreed?"

Donatello wrapped his arms around his big brother and buried his head in Leo's shoulder. Relaxing for what felt like the first time in ages, he softly said, "Agreed. And Leo? I'm so glad you're home."


	28. Tantrum of a Genius

**Yeah, I actually updated this story too! Go me! Actually, after the darkness that inundates Shadow, I needed something a little lighter and fluffier, and this Leo is like the king of fluff. Still, pulling emotion out of Donny was like trying to get Raphael from the first story in the series to say "I Love You" unprompted; he just didn't want to do it. When he finally did, he threw a royal tantrum. If I say any more, it'll ruin the chapter. Hopefully it ties up this loose end. Up next: Leo and Raph.**

* * *

After taking several days to make sure Donatello was firmly back on his emotional feet, Leo decided it was time to face the next challenge. While facing down Raph might have been the easier of the two, instinct told Leo Donny was the greater concern, so he decided to beard the dragon in his den (pun intended).

The morning of his "attack," Leo purposefully waited until lunch time to head over to the Geeks' new lab. Knowing his Genius like his did, Leo doubted Donny had remembered to grab anything to eat, so bringing food would give him a genuine reason to be there. Besides, if he was going to get anything out of his reticent younger brother, he was going to have to take advantage of the element of surprise.

Sure enough, when Leo arrived, Donny was hard at work on his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard fast enough Leo was shocked he didn't see smoke. He wasn't surprised, however, by the gruff, "What do you want, Leo? I'm rather busy here."

"So I noticed," Leo responded evenly. "However, you didn't eat much at breakfast, so I brought you some lunch. Why don't you find a stopping point and come eat?"

"Not hungry," was the short reply. Donny's eyes never left the screen.

"Wrong answer," Leo told him, and he calmly reached over his brother's shoulder and turned the monitor off. Furious, Donny whirled around in his seat to glare at his older brother.

"Back off, Leo," he growled. "We're not in the Lair, and around here you're not my boss. So just go away and leave me the hell alone. You're really good at that."

"So, it seems, are you," Leo shot back. It was a low blow, but Leo knew Donny needed the emotional prod to get the heart of things. It worked.

"How dare you," Donny shouted. He stood up and got in Leo's face. "You're the one who disappeared. You're the one who left us alone. You're the one who, for all intents and purposes, abandoned us again. You have no room to point fingers at me."

Leo hated to do it, but he had to keep pushing until Donny got past the surface anger. All this bluster was meant to hide the deeper hurt. Unless his younger brother could get that out in the open, he wouldn't be able to heal. That in mind, Leo said, "I'm not the only one who's familiar with leaving family members in a lurch. It seems to me, you didn't do anything for months on end to try and figure out how to get me home. If not for Raph and Mikey, you'd have left me as a baby for good."

"Don't you give me that," Donny hissed. "There wasn't a thing we could have done to bring you back before you wanted to come, and you know it. Don't go projecting on me, you selfish bastard."

"I had a responsibility to fulfill," Leo countered. "My son needed me."

"_We_ needed you," Donny full-out screamed at him, pounding him on the chest with his fist. "Your brothers needed you." And finally, the tears came; huge, frame shuddering sobs that sounded like they came from the depths of the younger turtle's soul. Leo was relieved to see the tears; they meant the wall his younger brother had built up around his emotions was cracking, but it hadn't fallen completely yet. Still, Leo was able to exchange his harsh manner for a much softer approach.

Wrapping his sobbing brother in a gentle hug, he let him cry for several moments. Once Donny seemed to be regaining control, Leo said, "Go ahead and get the rest of it out. It's okay if you're angry with me, but that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Donny shook his head in the negative, never lifting it form where it rested over his brother's heart. Since he wasn't saying it, Leo continued. "I think a part of you is angry at Raph. After all, it was his wish that kicked everything off. And maybe you're even a little angry at Gabby and Remy for their roles, however innocent, in all this. But I think the person you're angriest of all with is yourself. I'm just not sure why."

"Because I wasn't good enough," Donny whispered hoarsely. "For all my knowledge and scientific know-how, I couldn't give you the family you really wanted. And then I allowed my jealousy and anger blind me to your predicament. Sure, there wasn't anything I could do to return you to your real age, but I didn't have to make it so hard on you either. And then there's that oldie but goodie: I abandoned my role as Guardian. You were an infant, a true innocent, and I let that get in the way of my fulfilling my sacred duty as one of your Guardians. I was a failure at that, too."

Leo stepped back and lifted his brother's face to look him in the eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you say you're not good enough. We all make mistakes, Donny, but that's all they were. I committed the error of seeking after the Faerins' gift without letting the rest of you know. Maybe you slipped up as one of my Guardians, and maybe you see your inability to help me as a mistake as well. We just have to learn and grow from them. And Donny, it's okay to be angry with me. In retrospect, what I did was probably stupid and a little on the selfish side. A lot of this could have been avoided if I hadn't tried to handle everything on my own. But don't you dare denigrate your place as my brother; you and our brothers aren't just the family I want, you're the family I can't live without. I love Gabby and Remy, more than I thought possible. But if the Faerins had never entered our lives, I wouldn't regret a thing. I love the whole crazy lot of you more than life itself."

"Just so long as you don't go putting that into practical action. We're rather attached to your life if you don't mind," Donny told him, earning a soft chuckle and another hug.

"I will try my best," Leo told him. "And when my best falls short, I have no doubts you and the others will be there to pick up the slack. Now, what do you say we go eat our lunches and head for home? I'm sure your boss will give you afternoon off."

"I don't know," Donny teased. "He can be something of a workaholic himself."

"Ah, but he's a family man now," Leo pointed out. "And he's got two little ones at home that haven't seen nearly enough of their uncle Nee-Nee. And neither has he. I'm thinking, after we get the tadpoles put to bed we have a family bonding night. Hugs and cuddles are all well and good when you're a little bit, but grown up me has missed them, too."

"Then let me kick things off right," Donny told him as he one more threw his arms tightly around his big brother. "I'm glad you're back, Leo."


	29. Healing the Rift

**The Leo/Raph chapter is finally here. It's not as angsty as I would have liked, but the boys informed me the torture I'm putting Leo through in my other story is all they can stomach at this time. Besides, they have their hands full with two one-year-olds; they don't have the time or the energy for angst. Still, hope you find this chapter at least marginally fulfilling.**

* * *

Leo spent the next several days shoring up his battered relationship with his two genius brothers. He kept a peripheral eye on Raph, but as much as he wanted to approach his younger brother, instinct was telling him that, in this case, Raph needed to come to him. Leo just hoped he'd have the patience to wait his brother out.

Two days before the combined welcome home/birthday party, Leo's patience finally paid off. He'd finally gotten the twins down for bedtime, and he'd retired to his room for bed himself, when Raph silently crawled in beside him. Without a word, Leo let his younger brother cuddle up next to him, and the pair just lay quietly for a long while. When Raph finally broke the silence, the conversation didn't start where Leo thought it would.

"I never thanked you for letting me in during that dream walk," Raph said. "It was a bit of a risk that you didn't have to take."

"Of course I was going to let you in," Leo countered. "It was no real risk. After all, you were there if I needed back up. I'd never purposefully lock you out, I hope you know that."

"Not even if I deserved it," Raph whispered, and through the bond Leo could feel how close to breaking his brother was.

"You could never do anything that would make me cut you off or lock you out," Leo told him. Fortunately, he was ready when his brother fell apart and began to sob uncontrollably. Gathering the younger turtle in his arms, Leo let him cry it out. It sometimes amazed him just how deeply Raph felt things. It was his brother's greatest strength, though it could sometimes trip him up. He cared so much for his family that he sometimes got in his own way. This was an instance Raph's powerful emotions had hurt more than helped.

Once the spate of tears had ended, Leo released his brother, though he made sure to keep a secure arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, little brother, I think we both know you have a lot you need to unload," Leo said. "The Brats are on twin duty for the rest of the night, so I've got all night. Why don't you take a deep breath, get your thoughts together, and then let me have it? If I can take on Raphael at his worst, there's nothing you can throw at me that I can't deal with."

Taking his brother's advice, Raph took a deep breath, and then started speaking.

"From the start, I wasn't sure who I was angrier with, you or me. I was so furious that, once again, you took the choice away from us and went off on your own. I thought after the whole Darktide affair we'd settled this. Your choices don't just affect you; they affect all of us. I don't care how friendly they seemed; you should have taken at least one of your Guardians along when you met with the Faerins. We saw with Krangendore that Darksiders' appearances don't always match their threat level, and you know what they say about assuming things. On the other hand, you have no idea how much I have hated myself because it was my wish that took you to the Faerins in the first place. If they had been Darksiders looking to take out the Avatar, I'd have played right into their hands."

"Okay, let's pause right here," Leo cut in. "First, you're not the first to take me to task for going off on my own. I'm adult enough to admit I was wrong. I should have let all of you know what was going on, and not just because you're my Guardians, though that should have been enough. Beyond that, however, bringing a baby into the family was going to affect all of us, not just me, so all of you should have at least been informed on the matter.

Now, this matter of blaming yourself, worse, hating yourself, for all of this; it's time to stop, little brother. Has it occurred to you yet that what you're castigating yourself for is wishing me to be happy? That's all you wanted, Raph. I can't think of anyone who would condemn you for wishing to make someone you love happy. The only ones who hold any culpability for what happened are Mindshadow and the Broanins. They are the ones who hatched the plot to create a clone of me for Mindshadow's nefarious schemes. But did you consider that if they hadn't, we wouldn't have Remy as well Gabby? The way I see it, your so-called mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise."

"I'd never thought of it quite like that," Raph admitted thoughtfully. "I guess that's one way of finding the silver lining in this mess. But it in no way excuses how I treated you once we knew that baby was you. I abandoned and neglected you for months. Shell, I wouldn't even say your name, much less hold you, or feed your, or take care of you in any way."

"You wouldn't or couldn't say my name," Leo asked softly. "Do you remember our conversation after we got back from rescuing the Geeks and the senior brigade? You told me that night how much you depended on me. You've faced a lot of losses, and I was supposed to be your bedrock. Despite knowing that, I still chose do this on my own. I'm the one who doesn't have an excuse here, Raph. It wasn't a conscious, or even unconscious, desire to hurt any of you, but there can be no denying that is exactly what I did. When taken in context of our history and emotional scars, your reaction is not surprising. To have not one, but two brothers disappears and so drastically altered; it's bound to be traumatic. Actually, I'd be more concerned if you _hadn't_ been angry with me."

That threw Raph a little off balance. "Wait, you're glad I let my emotions get the better of me for nearly a year? That I essentially threw a hissy fit for several months?"

"Yes," Leo told him honestly. "As long as you continue to get angry with me when I pull crap like this, when I hurt you like this, then I know you're still thinking for yourself. If we ever get to the point where you're apathetic about me hurting you, well, our relationship would be in need of some serious intervention, and we'd both need some major therapy."

"So the fact that part of me is still absolutely furious with you doesn't bother," Raph asked.

"It bothers me because I caused it," Leo told him, "but as long as you're dealing with it in a healthy manner, no, I don't begrudge you your anger; you deserve to feel how you feel. Your feelings are just as valid as mine. Besides, there's a lot I need to make up for, with all of you. I mean, I was an absentee father for nearly the first year of my daughter's life. I can't get that back, and I can't make that up to her."

The sudden onslaught of guilt pouring through the bond both relieved and startled Raph. As always, he was struck by just how much guilt his older brother could pile on himself, but he was simultaneously grateful he was releasing it rather than burying it like he usually did. This, at least, was familiar ground, and might prove to be mutually healing.

"I don't think your daughter will ever fault you for protecting her brother from a miserable, degrading fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies," Raph defended. "If my worst enemies weren't dead, that is." He was rewarded by a slight grin from Leo. Heartened, he continued. "Gabby was safe and cared for; you knew that. On the flip side, you couldn't have walked away from Remy any more that you could if it had been one of us; less so, because he was truly defenseless. And if you even think about taking the blame for what happened to us with Mindshadow, I will smack you."

Leo, who had been doing just that, grimaced at his younger brother. "He hurt you to get to me," Leo argued.

"Uh-uh," Raph said. "If it wasn't my fault you spent nearly a year as an infant, it certainly wasn't yours the crazy mastermind behind the whole mess used us to draw you out. Let's put the blame where it belongs: on the loonies who think they can get away with messing with our family."

"Deal," Leo said. Then, at the unusual expression on Raph's face he asked, "What's that look for?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice if we could go awhile without any of us getting into the kind of trouble that requires these heart-to-heart discussions to resolve them," Raph told him. "I'm thinking, in addition to the family guilt complex, we're also a bunch of drama queens." He looked so disgruntled Leo couldn't help laughing.

"I don't think we can avoid drama for long, bro," Leo said. "We're seven mutant turtles, from two different dimensions, living in a sewer and training to be ninjas. On top of that, we've got the whole Avatar/Guardian thing going on, now with the added complication of two baby mutant turtles, one of which is actually a clone. And if you really want to get crazy, you can factor in the family ghost and our senior counterparts from yet another dimension. I think drama is just going to be a fact of life we're just going to have to learn to live with."

Raph just whimpered, making Leo laugh again, though he did tighten his arm around his brother's shoulders in sympathy.

Scooting closer to Leo so he could lay his head on his brother's shoulder, Raph asked, "Can you at least promise no more solo dramatics, then? Taking back-up with you will cut the need for drama nearly in half."

"I think I can do that," Leo said as he, too, got into a more comfortable position. Both turtles were nearly asleep when Raph whispered,

"Welcome back, big brother. Welcome home."

* * *

**Okay, I'm trying to decide whether to do an epilogue with the party where the senior turtles show up, or leave this where it is. If I don't do the party scene as an epilogue here, I may try and write it as a separate piece as a companion to this story. I haven't decided yet. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me as our boys have been put through the ringer, multiple times. Thanks you for your great reviews and wonderful encouragement. And keep a look out; I have a cross-over story in mind for this world and my new AU. With the Avatar and his Guardian brothers, you never know where they might end up.**


	30. Epilogue: A Family Blended

**So, this chapter ended up a lot heavier than I intended. I guess the older turtles felt left out of the hurt/comfort and wanted their fair share. Hopefully everything makes sense. **

* * *

The combined birthday party was one of the biggest events in the family's history, not just in terms of size and attendance, but in emotional expenditure as well. For Leo, the two days before it arrived, following his heart-to-heart with Raph were spent making sure his younger brother had truly regained his emotional equilibrium; when he wasn't chasing the twins, both of whom had figured out this walking business. Gabby, in particular, was nearly fearless, and Remy just toddled along like he was his sister's shadow. While Leo was chasing them down, the Geeks spent most of their time attempting to toddler-proof the Lair, while the Brats were busy with food and decoration preparation. The Menaces filled in where needed, usually either giving Leo a break, or helping the Brats.

The morning of the party started, as usual, with practice. The family had finally gotten the timing down so that, four mornings out of six, they were able to time things so that they were done, or at least cooling down, by the time the twins were awake. That morning, everything was going according to schedule, and Raph had just fetched Gabby and Remy from their cribs, when a familiar dimensional tear appeared in the middle of the family room. Raph could barely hold on to his excited niece and nephew as they bounced in his arms, waiting for their four older uncles to step through the portal. As soon as they did, he put the two rugrats down and stepped back. The twosome tore across the room as fast as their little legs could carry them. Thanks to Leo's neat little trick of using the bond to provide direct mental instruction, the littlest turtles were as familiar with their oldest uncles as they were with the ones they lived with, as evidenced by their enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey there, beautiful," Leonardo, Sr. said as he swung Gabby up into his arms for a kiss and a tickle. "Missed you little bit."

"And look at this tadpole," Don said as he gave Remy the same treatment. "I can't believe how big they've both gotten."

"You wouldn't be so surprised if you saw how much those two eat at one sitting," Leo said from the doorway to the dojo. "They give the Brats _and_ the Menaces a run for their money." His tone had been light and teasing, so he was unprepared for the emotional, profoundly relieved, looks he received from the older turtles. Perplexed, Leo opened the bond and found himself inundated with a riot of jumbled, almost molten, emotions. It would seem his time "away" hadn't just affected his own brothers; these alternate versions of his brothers and him had been deeply affected as well. A mental request had Raph collecting the twins to take them for breakfast, at which point Leo herded the four older turtles into the now empty dojo. He sat down, cross-legged on the floor and waited for the others to join him.

"Okay," Leo said. "What's going on, guys? Today was supposed to be a happy day to celebrate with family."

Rather than answer immediately, Raphael and Leonardo both moved to sit on either side of Leo, close enough to touch, while Michelangelo and Don moved in closer as well.

"Let me tell you a little story," Raphael finally said. "It will be familiar, but just bear with me. There once was a family of brothers. They had faced a lot of things together, but slowly their words started to unravel, and the brothers' bonds with each other began to disintegrate. The family began to fall apart, and the brothers were nearly to the point of self-destruction, when a miracle happened; a miracle in the shape of a young hotshot, with a heart bigger than any three alternate dimensions, who showed up one day with his know-it-all brother, and taught the family how to heal, and how to be brothers again."

At this point, Leonardo took over the narration. "That's the part you're familiar with. What none of the turtle realized as that in the process of saving the broken family, a connection was forged; a psychic bond so delicate and gossamer fine, no one knew it existed, until it began pulling at the reunited family. The pull wasn't painful or strong at first, no more than a wistful desire to see their young soul-brother and his family. As time passed, though, the more intense the draw became, until the brothers couldn't ignore it anymore, so they came. They told their soul-brother's family it was because they had been promised aid in recovering from the wound gained during their dark time apart, but the true reason was because they couldn't disregard that mental summons any longer."

By this point, Leo didn't know what to say. When he'd backed the Geniuses in their promise to assist the older turtles, he'd only meant to help them regain what they had lost, not intertwine them in the strangeness that was his life as an Avatar. Before he could get his mouth and brain to communicate, however, Donatello had started speaking.

"Now, I'm certain you know what the brothers discovered when they arrived at the home of their soul-brother. And yet, despite the seemingly dire circumstances that had drawn them to their brother's world, the older ones couldn't regret it, for they were given a gift beyond any measurable value. These were hardened, emotionally and physically wounded and maimed warrior, yet they were granted the unconditional love and trust of their infant soul-brother. And in being so gifted, gained the greater gift of self-forgiveness and healing."

"I don't understand," Leo murmured in confusion. "Instead of living the quiet, peaceful life we promised, you got sucked into this whole Avatar thing, and that doesn't bother you? You didn't seem so thrilled about it when you first experienced it."

"Ah, but 'little brother,' what you're not seeing," Michelangelo explained gently, "is that we didn't get 'sucked in'; we consciously chose to accept those ties, fully aware of what we could be getting ourselves into. A dragon and miraculous healing are rather difficult to forget. We could have shattered the connection pretty much any time we wanted to; the ties were fragile enough it wouldn't have taken much effort. Instead, we've protected and nurtured them, and in return we were graced with something none of us thought we'd ever achieve: the ability to finally forgive ourselves."

"I thought we'd worked that all out before," Leo said. "You apologized to each other for the mistakes that were made and the feelings that were hurt. What brought this on?"

"Oh, we were all quite willing to forgive each other," Raphael said. "But forgiving ourselves was an entirely different story; one I think you're quite familiar with. While more than willing to forgive our brothers' transgressions, none of us felt we were worthy of being forgiven. That is, until we met the infant version of you." The emotion in his voice made it impossible for further speech.

The older Leonardo stepped in to say what his brother couldn't. "Despite what doubts your brothers may have had, we never doubted it was you in that tiny body. And given that it was you, it was impossible to hide all of our weaknesses, and faults, and stupid mistakes, because you already knew them. If there were any four turtles that little, bitty baby shouldn't have trusted, it was the four of us. Yet, notwithstanding our less than stellar history, you trusted us. We could sense you knew who we were, but you didn't care about any of that. Through our bond, underdeveloped though it was, we could sense the love you had for us, even though we were undeserving of it. I mean, there you were, an innocent in all the ways that count, but you considered us worthy of loving. And if you could love us, then maybe there was something worthwhile about us deserving of the forgiveness we'd been denying ourselves."

Listening to these older versions of his family, Leo finally found himself back on familiar ground. Battered self-esteem and self-worth, along with self-flagellation, were traits Leo knew who to offset; apparently he'd known it as an infant as well. Reaching down deep into the bond, Leo found and opened the delicate ties between him and the four older turtles as wide as he could, flooding the quartet with all the respect, admiration, and, yes, love he felt for them. Then, in his most sincere big brother voice, he said, "Never doubt just how much you are loved, by me and by your brothers. And you are all worthy of that love. You all faced and overcame overwhelming odds. You faced your worst fears and came out on top. Most important of all, don't forget you are family. Families don't keep score, but help you learn to live with your scars. We all have them, just like we all have things we wish we could go back and do over. As members of a family we just make each other stronger as we overcome those things. As Raph once told me, we don't have to be afraid of falling, because our brothers will be there to catch us; we just have to trust them enough to let go."

By this time, all five turtles had tears running down their faces, but they were tears of freedom and renewal. Finally, the healing that had started in a dark, destroyed world was coming to completion. Without a word, Leo opened his arms to this odd set of older brothers, drawing them close both physically and mentally as the powerful bond of love and family cleansed the last clinging vestiges of darkness from their war-damaged souls.

TMNT

Splinter watched with quiet delight as his large extended family played and teased each other all afternoon long. Although the celebration was ostensibly meant as a birthday party for the littlest members of the family, it was no surprise to the elderly rat to see how much of the activity centered on his eldest son. Leo had gone through so much over the past several years, only to emerge as pure-hearted and loving as the children he was chasing around the room. His son couldn't see it, and he certainly would believe it if it was pointed out to him, but he had taken his rightful place, at last, as the center of this large, quite unusual, blended family. There would still be trials to face; no family could escape them. Unbidden, the dream images of an oddly tattooed turtle flitted through his mind, hinting at challenges yet to come; but Splinter had no fear. His family, the whole odd amalgamation of young and old, scarred and untouched, with Leo at their heart, would overcome. They were a family, and that's what family did.

* * *

**So, that's the end. I have really enjoyed writing this series, and have really appreciated everyone's kind words and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Hopefully you caught the hint of a future story tied into this universe. I have a storyline germinating in the back of my mind, but I need to finish Hunter first. And don't worry; if any plot bunnies come bouncing along that will fit in my blended family world, I would love to come back and play some more. So, rather than goodbye, let's just say "Until then..."**


End file.
